Secret Rendezvous
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: The affair didn't mean to happen, it was an accident...or that's what they said.
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi**

Haruhi sighed out tiredly as she woke up from her peaceful sleep. She tightened the covers around herself as a cold chill blew as the air conditioning unit turned on. She slowly opened her eyes, almost being blinded by the morning sun that peeked through the cracked curtains and once her eyes adjusted she saw that her room was a mess. Pillows were scattered on the floor and her clothes from yesterday were spread throughout her small bedroom, along with someone else's.

She smiled as she felt the heat from someone else's body pressed up against her and she placed a hand on top of their arm that was wrapped around her bare stomach. Haruhi turned her head to look over her shoulder and her eyes immediately fell on the beautiful face of the man sleeping beside her. She turned over carefully, so she could be on her other side, and made sure that she didn't wake him up then just stared at him. She would never admit it to him because he already had a big enough ego as it is, but whenever he spent the night at her apartment this was her favorite sight to wake up to.

She brushed his dark locks away from his eyes then placed a hand gingerly on his cheek, waking him up. His hazel eyes slowly crept open and he squinted tiredly ay her before a smile formed on his lips.

"Well, you're a beautiful sight to wake up to."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but the smile remained on her face. "You know those lines don't work on me Hikaru."

Hikaru smirked and leaned over till his lips brushed up against hers. "They seemed to work on you last night." He purred, causing a small blush to tint her cheeks.

"You're a jackass." She grumbled.

"But you love me."

"Sadly I do."

Hikaru chuckled and kissed her lips before rolling onto his back, allowing Haruhi to lay her head on his chest. He held her hand and intertwined their fingers before planting a kiss on her knuckles.

"What time is it?" Haruhi asked as he lowered their hands.

Hikaru looked at the clock that was on the nightstand and let out a tired sigh. "6:00."

"We have to get up. School starts in about two hours and I don't want to be late."

"Can we just ditch today?" Hikaru asked as he began running his fingers through her long shoulder length hair. "We're in college, they won't care if we don't show up."

"The professors might not care but I do. I don't want my grades to suffer because you want to stay in bed." She said as she laid her chin on his chest, staring up at him. "Also, won't Kaoru be worried if he wakes up to see you're not home?"

"Not really." Hikaru replied with a shrug. "He's woken up to see I wasn't there before. He first confronted me about it, but now he mostly leaves the topic alone." He smirked down at her. "He thinks I'm a total man-whore."

"He really told you that?"

"Not directly, but I can tell that he thinks so. He did, however, tell me to be careful when he noticed the hickey you gave me on my neck last year. I first tried denying that it was anything but soon gave up. I guess I would rather have him think I'm a man-whore then him knowing what's actually going on."

"Yeah," Haruhi replied, her voice had a hint of a sad ring to it but Hikaru didn't seem to notice, "That would be for the best."

For the past year and a half, Hikaru and Haruhi have been happily together in a relationship. They seemed like the perfect couple. However, there was a slight obstacle in the way for them to be officially a couple. Haruhi was still dating Tamaki. The affair didn't mean to happen, it was an accident...or that's what they said.

A couple weeks after the club members came back to Boston from Spain, an assignment was given out and the teacher paired students up in groups of two, and Haruhi and Hikaru ended up paired with each other. Since the assignment was so long the two spent a lot of time together at each other's apartments and actually began growing even closer as friends. The romance, however, didn't start until the last week of the project. They were up till early in the morning and Haruhi didn't know if it was because she was tired or not, but she suddenly felt herself attracted to Hikaru. She began noticing small details of him that made him even more attractive than he already was. The way his eyes lit up whenever she talked to him, as if nothing else in the world mattered but her at the exact moment. How she was able to talk to him about almost anything, even topics that she felt uncomfortable talking to Tamaki or Mei about, and the way he always greeted her with a smile almost every time he saw her made her heart feel like it actually skipped a beat. She never noticed any of those details of him before and was bewildered why she was suddenly just noticing them now.

She wouldn't deny that he was an extremely handsome guy, all the members of the Host Club were, but she only ever felt attraction to was Tamaki. She tried to brush off the feelings for the rest of the night, thinking they would go away in the morning but they only grew. Throughout the last week, she kept having to excuse herself away from him because her body would start to act weird and she couldn't focus, just like how she acted when she first discovered that she liked Tamaki. It crushed her that she was growing feelings for another man while she was still in love with Tamaki. It was also obvious that Hikaru still hasn't fully let go of his feelings for her so she couldn't talk to him, and she was too ashamed to talk to anyone else about it, even Mei, who she told almost everything to, second to Hikaru.

Though, nothing happened between the two until a month later, while they were hanging out in her apartment when a massive storm hit. Tamaki had flown home for a few days to discuss some business with his father, so he wasn't able to comfort her. Luckily, Hikaru had his earphones with him and played music while he stayed close to her, just like that night at the church.

One of the roars of thunder was so loud that it shook the windows and caused Haruhi to latch onto Hikaru, making them both fall over by her forceful impact. Once Haruhi opened her eyes she saw that she was laying on top of him. Their faces only a few centimeters apart and before Haruhi knew what she was doing she had leaned down and kissed him, and he surprisingly kissed back.

It took them a few minutes for them to notice what they were doing and once they did they immediately separated from each other. A huge wave of guilt washed over both of them for betraying Tamaki, and after that night it was extremely awkward between them. They went from hanging out with each other almost daily to practically avoiding each other at school and sit as far away as possible from each other whenever everyone got together. The other club members noticed how the two were acting and tried to talk to them, but they would just say it was nothing to worry about and that they were fine.

As a few weeks passed by, Haruhi began missing her friend and convinced him to come over. They talked everything out, and Haruhi ended up confessing her feeling towards him, which took Hikaru by surprise. He did say he would've been lying if he said he wasn't ecstatic that she finally felt the same way about him, but he knew that Tamaki and her were in a relationship so he wouldn't try to make any advances towards her.

Their affair didn't officially begin until a few days after Haruhi's birthday. Hikaru had gifted her a beautiful ruby necklace that she barely took off since the day she got it and it angered Tamaki that she wouldn't wear the diamond-encrusted bracelet he bought for her because she said it was too expensive to wear all the time. Since Tamaki was upset, Haruhi didn't want to deal with him and hung out with the twins for the rest of the remainder of the night. Around midnight Kaoru grew tired and decided he would go back to his and his brother's apartment, which Hikaru responded that he would be up soon.

Haruhi talked for Hikaru for a few more hours until he decided it would be the best for him to leave. She walked him to the door and as he turned around to say goodbye their eyes immediately locked, silencing the words that Hikaru was trying to say. They both still had strong feelings for each other and because they had been holding them back for so long all their feelings just poured out, as if a dam broke.

They didn't know who initiated the kiss, but it didn't matter. The kiss wasn't filled with as much guilt as the one before had and they could've cared less at that moment. All their thoughts were on each other as if no one else mattered in the world. Nothing more than a heated kiss happened that night, and they didn't know if it was because they still felt hot from the kiss, but they decided to give their relationship a try.

At first, it was difficult because they were terrified of getting caught and if they were out on a date and saw someone that they knew they would both hide before the person would be able to see them. As they grew more comfortable in their relationship and a person questioned why they were together they would just reply that they were best friends, which actually hurt them both saying that.

Although, because Haruhi was still in love with Tamaki it made Hikaru and her feel guilty of their secret relationship. They broke it off a few times, but after a few days, they would run back to each other because they couldn't handle not being together.

Their relationship did take a huge step forward the last few days they were in Boston. Tamaki had to fly back home early because his father requested him, so Haruhi invited Hikaru over for a last minute date. They didn't plan anything big to happen that night but they got carried away and ended up sleeping together. She had never done anything beyond kissing with Tamaki and didn't plan on doing anything with him until for a long time, but it just happened with Hikaru. It was both their first times and they freaked out the next morning after what happened, but who wouldn't if they didn't plan on sleeping together that night.

To this day she and Tamaki still haven't done anything above kissing each other. He never really pressured her, (except that one time in Spain) but neither did Hikaru, but it just happened with him. Though, she was worried that Tamaki might want to take it further with her soon. They've been dating for two years and the most they've done was make out on her couch, which she didn't necessarily enjoy, mostly because she just wanted a quick kiss goodbye before she went to bed. She still loved Tamaki to death, but she also felt the same way about Hikaru.

"What are you thinking about?" Hikaru asked, breaking Haruhi out of her reverie.

Haruhi noticed that she was tracing circles with her finger on his toned bare chest while she was daydreaming. She looked up at Hikaru and saw that he was staring down at her with a cocked eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders before going back to tracing circles on his chest.

"Nothing," she lied, "just thinking about the assignment we have to finish for English class tomorrow."

"Aw shit, I totally forgot about that assignment. I don't think I even have a topic to write about yet."

Haruhi chuckled. "Well, that's what you get for procrastinating."

"I wasn't really procrastinating, I was just busy with the art project Kaoru and I have been working on for the past month that I completely forgot the English assignment."

"How is the fine arts department anyway? I know you and Kaoru were talking about going to another university because Ouran didn't have one until last year."

"It's good, a lot better than we thought it would have been since it's only its second year, but there's still room for improvement." He smiled down at Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her in a hug as he moved back onto his side, causing Haruhi to let out a small squeak by the sudden action and nestled his head into the crook of her neck. "I'm just glad I get to continue attending school with you."

He began kissing her neck, causing Haruhi to let out a soft moan and wrap her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"We should…" She cleared her throat as she tried to hold back another moan from escaping her lips. "We should really get up. I have to make breakfast and shower before Tamaki senpai picks me up at 7:30."

At the sound of Tamaki's name, Hikaru immediately stopped the action that he was doing, slightly to Haruhi's dismay but they had to get up. Whenever either of them brought up Tamaki during a romantic interaction the other would stop the action they were doing out of guilt. They hated bringing him up while they were together because it would ruin the mood, but also make them feel guilty as if they committed a serious crime.

Hikaru let out a huff before moving his head away from her neck. "Yeah, I should probably get going also. I don't want to deal with Kaoru's judgmental stare if I show up after he wakes up again."

"Do you think you have enough time to stay for breakfast? I can make a quick meal so you could make it home around seven."

"Sure, as long as I can take a shower here. I wouldn't have enough time when I get home after eating."

She smiled at him. "You know you're allowed to shower here. You've done it plenty of times before."

"I wasn't necessarily asking to take one, I just stated that if I stayed for breakfast I need to take one here."

Haruhi rolled her eyes playfully before rolling away from him. "Whatever, just go take one while I go start breakfast."

She heard him laugh behind her before sitting up and stretching his back until it gave a satisfying crack. They both changed into their clothes from yesterday, though Hikaru left his shirt off since he was going to shower, and left Haruhi's room. As Hikaru showered Haruhi began making a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, so when Hikaru was done with his shower she would be finished cooking. Haruhi looked over at the clock as she finished up the bacon and saw that it was 6:20. They had enough time to eat and have Hikaru out the door before seven.

Once she got everything set up on the table she heard the door to the bathroom open and saw Hikaru walking to the dining room table as he used a towel to dry his hair.

"It smells good in here." He smiled as he placed the towel around his neck and came up behind Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder. "What are we having?"

"Eggs with bacon and toast." Haruhi replied as she leaned into his embrace. "I know you're not a big fan of eggs but it was the only quick meal I could think of."

"Actually, I only like them when you cook them, and I'm not just saying that to be nice."

"Yeah, because you're never nice." Haruhi teased, which caused Hikaru to chuckle.

He kissed her cheek before unwrapping his arms from around her waist and they sat down across each other before digging into their breakfasts.

"So, when does your dad come home?" Hikaru asked before taking a bite of some eggs.

"Around eight or nine. He's been having a lot of night shifts lately, so he's been coming home around that time."

"Oh, so that's why I've been able to come here a lot this week." He smirked.

"Behave yourself Hitachiin." She said, causing him to snicker.

Soon his smirk fell when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took out his phone and saw who texted him, causing a scowl to form on his face and let out a small growl.

"Who is it?" Haruhi asked.

"That girl from my art class Yuki, or Asuka...or-"

"Asami?"

"Whatever the hell her name is. She's trying to ask me out again, even though I denied her the first time and told her I was already seeing someone, but when I didn't tell her who I guess she didn't believe me."

"Maybe you should accept. You are a huge man-whore after all." Haruhi said, obviously joking, which caused Hikaru's smile to return to his face.

"Yeah, I've slept with only one person my whole life. I'm such a man-whore."

"So, what are you going to do this time to tell her you're not interested?"

"I don't know," Hikaru said as he put his phone on the table, "probably just ignore her until she gets the hint that I want nothing to do with her. It seemed to work with the other girls that tried to confess to me."

Haruhi began poking at her food as she started to feel herself getting angry. Since her and Hikaru's relationship was kept secret he was still considered an eligible bachelor at school. She knew that he wouldn't accept any of their confessions but it still angered her that someone was trying to steal him away from her, even though no one knew of their relationship. Sometimes she did fear that Hikaru would get fed up with keeping their relationship a secret and date another girl to get back at her because she was technically doing the same to him, but she knew that he wasn't that type of guy. He has argued with her about how he was sick of hiding their romance because she was still dating Tamaki and how he hated hurting him, but Haruhi knew Hikaru would never cheat...unlike what she was doing to Tamaki…

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hikaru asked, breaking Haruhi out of her thought again.

She blushed when she noticed that she was spacing out again then looked back down at her food embarrassed. "Uh yeah, like I said I'm just thinking about that English assignment."

"I know that's not what you're actually thinking." He said, causing Haruhi to look back up at him. "I know something is bothering you Haruhi. You know you can tell me anything."

She knew that she could tell him almost anything, that's one of the things Haruhi loved about Hikaru, but sometimes she feared if she talked about their _'situation'_ it would get awkward. They've been seeing each other for a year and a half and they've obviously talked about it, but sometimes it would end with them being awkward around each other or them getting into a fight. Granted, that happened at the beginning of their relationship and hasn't happened in about a year, but she still feared bringing up the topic.

She began pushing her eggs around with her fork. "It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like?"

"Well, I'm worried about my dad's new work schedule. I'm glad that we're able to spend a lot more time together while he's a work, but when I come home from school he looks completely drained. As if he's a zombie. I'm just worried about his health because it seems like he hasn't been taking care of himself. Then there's that Asumi girl," she huffed, her tone growing agitated, "I know you won't do anything but it just irks me that when she's around you at school she's always so touchy with you, even though you've told her plenty of times you want nothing to do with her."

 _'I'm also feeling guilty about Tamaki.'_ She also wanted to say, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Well for starters, I'm sure your dad's schedule will change back soon from what you told me and if it doesn't I'm sure he'll adjust to it after a while. As for Asumi," his smirk reappeared on his face, indicating to Haruhi that he had an evil plan, "if she really is bothering you that much I can always go back to how I rejected girls in middle school. I'm sure she'll leave me alone after that."

Haruhi actually considered his plan for a moment. It would make Asumi leave Hikaru alone mostly for good, but she didn't want to make the girl break down for her own selfish desires.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I want the girl to leave you alone but I don't want you to hurt her." She brought her drink to her lips. "However, if she tries to confess to you again, then I'm fine with whatever way you reject her. Even if it means you have to break her heart."

Hikaru chuckled as he broke off a piece of bacon. "I'll keep that in mind." He ate the piece that he broke off before speaking again. "I never understood why you get so jealous when girls flirt with me, but never with Tamaki, or it doesn't seem like it bothers you."

Another blush tinted her cheeks as she glared at him. "I don't get jealous."

"Oh, you totally do." He teased. "You're almost as bad as me during some situations, and that's saying a lot."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Then why were you so upset about Asumi just now?"

"Because, I don't like her touching you. I feel more anger and disgust more than anything." She stated.

"Then how about that time last year when Tono made me entertain a girl all night at one of the Host Club farewell parties? You seemed pretty upset then."

"I-"

"Then there was that one time in Boston when I was paired up with that girl in our class who had a massive crush on Kaoru and me-"

"Ok, I get it." Haruhi snapped, her face flushed. "I'm jealous."

Hikaru laughed before resting his chin in his hand as he stared at her in a loving way. "God, you're so cute."

"I'm nineteen, I'm not cute."

"Fine, then you're beautiful."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but the blush grew on her cheeks by what he said. For the remained of the time they just chatted about what's new about their school and home lives. Hikaru talked about his and Kaoru's art project and how he couldn't wait for it to end because their other partners were driving them insane, mainly Asumi. As for Haruhi, she talked about how her law class was doing and about some of the students that she was tutoring for her part-time job.

Since the Host Club disbanded last year after the twins and Haruhi graduated Haruhi got offered a paying job by the chairman to tutor classmates who were struggling in their classes. Haruhi happily accepted the job because it paid pretty well, despite her tutoring a person an hour every day after school, but also since Tamaki usually had to go home right after school she had time to sneak off with Hikaru for an hour or two before he took her home.

Hikaru looked at the clock and let out a sigh. "I need to get going if I want to make it home on time before Kaoru wakes up."

Haruhi looked over at the clock as well and saw that it was 6:45. Even though she wanted him to stay longer she knew he had to go. She needed to get everything cleaned up and shower before Tamaki came to pick her up for school.

"I'll walk you out." She said, which Hikaru smiled too.

They both got up from their seats and made their way to the front door, which sadly wasn't that far from the dining room since the apartment was so small. As they made it to the door Hikaru turned to her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as he smiled at her lovingly.

"So, that new restaurant that you wanted to go to just opened a few days ago. Do you want to go tonight? I can make a reservation so we don't have to wait in that awful line."

"I really wish that I could but I already promised Tamaki senpai that I would go out tonight with him." At the sound of Tamaki's name, Hikaru's smile fell and he slowly released her hand before putting his hand in his jacket pocket and faced away from her with a morose expression that replaced the loving expression he had only seconds before. "You also have to do that English assignment that's due tomorrow and you need to work on your art project so you'd be too busy to go out tonight anyway."

"Yeah…"

It broke Haruhi's heart to see him this upset but she promised Tamaki that she would go on their weekly date tonight because it was the only day that he was free. She also had been spending a lot more time with Hikaru since her dad's work schedule has changed, so it was only fair to give Tamaki some attention, but she didn't want Hikaru to be upset.

"Hey," she said as she placed her hand on his cheek and making him look back at her. She smiled at him sweetly, "how about we have the date tomorrow? It's Friday and after I'm done with tutoring we can go to the restaurant, also we could stay out longer than if we went out tonight. How about that?"

The smile soon returned to his face and he placed his hand on top of hers, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

Haruhi's smile widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll see you at school, alright?"

"Alright, be sure to drive safe it's slippery outside from the rain."

"I will, I promise." He cupped her cheeks before staring lovingly into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned up to kiss him before giving him a pat on the back. "Ok, now you got to go so I can shower."

Hikaru gave her one last longing kiss goodbye before leaving the apartment. She looked over towards the clock again and saw that she just had enough time to shower and get everything cleaned up before Tamaki arrived. With a sigh she cleaned up the dining room and kitchen, getting rid of the evidence that someone was here the best she could then grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom to go shower.

* * *

 **Hikaru**

I pulled up to the driveway to my house and parked my car in its usual spot next to Kaoru's. I looked at the clock in my car and saw that I made it home just before seven. Hopefully, I'd be able to get to our room and change before Kaoru wakes up. I exited my car and jogged up to the front door. I was relieved to see that no one was up yet, so I was able to sneak up to my room without worrying about the maids ratting me out, which they have done before.

I peeked my head into Kaoru's and my shared bedroom and saw that he was still asleep in bed, thank God. I entered the room and quietly closed the door behind me and snuck over to my bed, cursing that it was all the way on the other side of the room. When I finally made it to my bed I messed up the covers so it seemed as if I just got out of bed and flattened the center of the pillow so it looked like my head was resting on it all night. Once I was finished I looked over at Kaoru and let out a quiet breath that I didn't know I was holding in when I saw that he was still asleep and made my way over to the closet, stripping off my jacket and shirt along the way. I knew that if Kaoru noticed that I was wearing the same outfit from yesterday he would probably lecture me for going out so much this week without coming home. I knew he was looking out for me, and I was grateful for that, but after you get the same repeated lecture over and over again by your twin, it gets pretty irritating.

"So you finally decided to come home."

I froze as I was about to pull a shirt off a hanger and looked over towards the door where I saw Kaoru leaned up against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. The judgmental stare that I hated on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grumbled as I took down the shirt.

"Oh, so we're going to play this game again, huh?" He said as he moved his long bangs out of his face. "You left here around nine o'clock last night, stating that you were going to hang with Mori senpai. So, when midnight hit I decided to call up Mori senpai and ask when you were coming home and he told me something interesting. Do you know what he said?" He asked in a taunting manner, causing me to glare at him. "He told me that you never showed up to his house or planned to hang out with him last night. Just like the other two nights I called him this week when you told me you were going to his house."

"You're really calling up the people that I'm saying I'm hanging out with?"

"What else am I supposed to do Hikaru? For almost a year you've been staying out late at night and usually won't come home until the morning after. I don't know if you're out partying or just hooking up with random girls, or maybe you're doing both."

I rolled my eyes as I put my shirt on. "I'm not hooking up with random girls."

"Then enlighten me who you are hooking up with because I know for a fact that you're not a virgin, or maybe you use to hook up with a lot of girls then finally stopped and you are now partying. Which I seriously hope that you're not doing anything illegal at."

"God, who are you, mom? Stop lecturing me on everything I do." I snapped as I grabbed a new pair of jeans down and began taking off the jeans I wore last night.

"I'm just worried about you Hikaru. I don't know if you're acting this way because you want to try and live the college life that is depicted in movies, or, " his expression saddened, "you're still trying to cope with your feelings that Tono and Haruhi and still in a happy relationship."

"They're not in that happy of a relationship." I grumbled as I zipped and buttoned up my jeans, feeling jealousy start to burn in my chest.

"Then if they weren't so happy why are they still together after two years? Unless Haruhi told you something that she hasn't told the rest of us yet."

I didn't say anything as I finished up getting changed. I knew that he was right, if she wasn't happy in her relationship with Tamaki she wouldn't still be dating him after two years, but we were also happy together. I hated that I was the secret lover of one of my best friend's girlfriends, but I just couldn't let her go no matter how hard I tried. Especially after finding out that night in Boston that she had finally developed feelings back for me, which I thank God every day for. Though, I did wish that she still didn't love Tamaki as well. It always made me think about who does she love more, or if she had to pick one of us to stay in a relationship with, would she pick me? Haruhi and I have slept together and I knew that Tamaki and her haven't, but was it because it was her choice or his? I don't know how I would react if they did end up sleeping together, all I knew was that I definitely would be infuriated by it. I know it's bound to happen one day since they've been in a relationship for a long time, but I really hoped Tamaki is the type of guy that waits till marriage because I knew that would be far in the future. Even though the thought of that made me upset as well…

"Speaking of mom," Kaoru said, breaking me out of my though, "her and dad came home last night and were pretty upset to see that you didn't come home."

I looked at him in horror. "Wait, they came back from their trip last night? But I didn't see either of their cars outside."

"That's because they're at work, but when you get home from school, "a smirked formed on his faces as he turned and headed towards the bathroom, "you're going to be in some deep shit by how angry they sounded."

Great, this was just the thing I fucking needed today. I groaned and rubbed my temple out of frustration before kicking the pile of the clothes that were on the floor. "Shit!"

* * *

 **Haruhi**

"Good morning Haruhi darling." Tamaki greeted as Haruhi got into the car.

"Good morning senpai, I'm sorry that I'm late. I accidentally overslept." She greeted back.

"It's quite alright, you're only a few minutes late." He draped his arm her shoulder and brought her close to him before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so glad that my father let me have the day off today. I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to have our weekly date. I missed you so much."

She smiled and leaned into his embrace. "I'm glad too, we haven't had a real actual date in a long time because you're still training to take over your family business."

"I know it's been hectic this whole month, but I promise that my workload will dial down soon after we finish up adding the new company to the Suoh business."

"Do you know how long that'll take?"

His expression grew doleful. "That I can't answer right this second, but my father said soon. Probably in about a month or so. Hopefully you don't mind waiting that long, I know it will be difficult to schedule dates right now but I promise you that after I'm done I'll treat you out to a real date, just like old times."

Haruhi began playing with the ruby necklace that she still wore that Hikaru had gifted her for her birthday.

"Don't worry senpai. I can wait as long as I need to."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I really hoped that you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. I wasn't planning on writing this story until later because I'm already writing three other stories (Oh God) but I just couldn't get this one out of my mind. Just so you know this story takes place after Vol. 18 of the manga and if you have seen how the characters look like in the chapters where they're in college, that's how they'll look like in the story.**

 **I would love to hear reviews of what you guys think of the first chapter, I would deeply appreciate it. I will try to update the second chapter soon after I update another one of my stories, but it won't take long, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.-HH1957**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi**

Haruhi held her boyfriend's hand as they walked down the halls of the University to meet up with their friends. Every morning the group would meet up with each other and talk a few minutes before they paired off to go to their classes. Haruhi and the twins had all the same class besides their last one, which was the class for their majors. Although, since they shared a majority of their classes, they were still the inseparable trio that they were in high school...but she was just a little bit closer to one of the twins.

She began to hear whispering from the other female students as she and Tamaki walked by, probably jealous that out of all the females in the entire school, Tamaki had to pick the only commoner. They've been together for so long and it was obvious that they were happy together, but some people still couldn't wait for the two of them to break up so they could swoop in and take Tamaki without any hesitation, and the same with Haruhi with some of the male students. However, she wasn't upset about it. It could get annoying that people wanted their relationship to end because they wanted one of them, but most of the time it never really bothered her.

Her mind went back to this morning when Hikaru brought up how she was never jealous when either a girl flirted with Tamaki or when he flirted with them. She guessed that she was used to it, he was a host after. Technically he was the only one who flirted with the guest when they were in the Host Club, but it didn't upset her because he didn't truly mean what he said to them, he only ever meant it when he was flirting with Haruhi. As for Hikaru, he rarely ever flirted with the guest during the Host Club, only with Kaoru (which Haruhi learned that they actually both hated the twincest act). So, since she wasn't used to Hikaru flirting with other girls as Tamaki did, it irritated her seeing girls flirt and get all handsy with him, but she could tell that he didn't like it either, which she was glad about.

Soon they both spotted their group of friends near the staircase, where they usually met before class. Her and Hikaru's eyes immediately locked and he gave her a soft smile, a smile that she grew to love over the years and caused her to smile back.

"Good morning." Honey greeted happily to the couple they walked up.

"Good morning." Tamaki greeted back smiling. "I hope everyone is having a wonderful morning so far."

"Eh," Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright I guess."

Haruhi didn't really catch the rest of the conversation as she continued to stare into Hikaru's golden hazel eyes. At that second it felt like they were the only two in the entire school, but soon the spell broke between the two when Tamaki called Hikaru's name, causing him to look away from her, disappointing her.

"Hikaru, how's the art project going that you and Kaoru are working on?"

"It's going pretty well," Hikaru answered, "but our other group members aren't really the best people to work with."

"Ugh, don't even get me started on them." Kaoru groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "Hikaru and I are literally doing the whole project on our own. The other two just sit there talking to each other and even if we asked them to do a task they just ignore it or do it completely wrong."

"Have you tried telling your professor about your issues?" Kyoya asked. "They could probably switch you out of that group and place you two into another one."

"We tried," Kaoru huffed, "but the professor said that we were too far into the project to switch groups, but he did say that he'll deduct some points off their final grade if they continue not to corporate. So, I guess that's good enough."

"That's better than nothing I suppose." Tamaki said as he checked his watch. "We should start heading to class. The bell is about to ring any minute." He turned to look over at Haruhi with a loving smile. "I'll pick you up after your tutoring session, alright."

"Sounds perfect." Haruhi smiled back.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before embracing her goodbye. The hug only lasted a few seconds but Haruhi could tell that it was too long for Hikaru's liking. She looked over Tamaki's shoulder and saw that Hikaru was staring at them. His expression was neutral, but she could tell from his eyes that he was angry. It was obvious that Hikaru was an extremely jealous guy when it came to Haruhi, but it seemed to grow once their relationship started, but it only grew towards Tamaki, which was understandable. He has, however, trained himself throughout the year and a half of their relationship to put on a facade so it wouldn't make it obvious that he was jealous.

After the hug went on way too long for Hikaru (which was only about ten seconds) he grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her out of Tamaki's loving embrace, pulling her close to him. He might've been able to hide the fact that he was jealous by his expression, but he still needed to work on his actions.

"Why did you do that Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, a bit irritated that his and his girlfriend hug goodbye was cut short.

"Like you said Tono," Hikaru replied with a mischievous smirk as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulder, "the bell is going to ring any moment."

"And you wouldn't want you precious girlfriend to be late." Kaoru chimed in, a smirk identical to his twin's plastered on his face.

Haruhi immediately felt Hikaru's grip tightened around her as Kaoru said the word _girlfriend_ to Tamaki. She looked up at him and saw that he still had the same smirk on his face, but she could see he was furious in his beautiful hazel eyes. She placed a hand on his back, underneath his black denim jacket, and began rubbing his back to try and calm him down. The tense muscles in his back soon began to relax by her touch once he began to calm down and let out a short breath of air.

"Fine," Tamaki sighed out sadly, then looked over at Haruhi. His smile returning. "I'll see you later."

Haruhi smiled in return as he walked up to her and caressed her cheek before planting another quick kiss on her lips, causing her to feel Hikaru's back to tense up again and saw that it was becoming extremely difficult to keep up his facade. His lips were twitching downward into almost a scowl, but he tried his best to keep his face neutral as possible, but Haruhi knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer.

Soon the group dispersed to go to their classes. As the twins and Haruhi made their way to class she noticed that Hikaru's body language showed that he was still irritated. He had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket as his posture was slouched. He finally let the neutral mask he had on fall and now had a scowl. Kaoru didn't seem to have noticed his brother's sudden change of expression, or he was just used to Hikaru easily being angered by the littlest thing, so it didn't bother him.

Usually, every morning went by smoothly, Hikaru would usually always get jealous, but not as much as he did today. He was probably still upset that Haruhi was going out with Tamaki tonight instead of him and that caused his jealousy to skyrocket. She touched his arm, causing him to look down at her, meeting her eyes that told him to calm down. Hikaru seemed to have gotten the message and let his scowl fall before letting out a quiet sigh. He then gave her a small smile, telling her that he was alright before running his hand from her hair to caress her cheek then linking his arm with hers, causing Haruhi to smile. At first the two were extremely careful with an physical contact between each other in fear that people might find it suspicious, but soon they realized that the twins have always been handsy with her, so no one really paid attention to them if Hikaru had his arm around or hugged her.

She felt him lightly tug her arm so she would be closer to him without making it too obvious and noticed that Hikaru's eyes would dart over to Kaoru every few seconds to make sure that he wasn't paying any attention to them. He has questioned why they were together more often and why she was suddenly more tolerating with letting Hikaru touch her, while in the past she would always try to get out of their grip, which Haruhi just replied that she had gotten so used to it that she didn't care anymore.

As they made it to class, Haruhi unlinked her arm from Hikaru's which seemed to turn him back to how he was before she calmed him down, but he didn't seem as angry so Haruhi knew that he was most likely going to be fine in about an hour at most. He just needed to let the jealousy run its course then he'll be fine for the rest of the day...until her date with Tamaki.

* * *

"Hikaru," Haruhi was able to get out as Hikaru's lips meshed together with hers, "aren't you tired from last night."

"I'm exhausted," he replied in between kisses, "but I'm not that exhausted to the point where I can't make out with you."

"But the guys will be coming to look for us if we don't meet with them for lunch soon."

"Let them search for us, it'll take them a while to find us anyways."

"But-"

He cut her off by deepening the kiss, causing her to let out a small moan between their lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple was hidden between the hedge maze of their collage, hiding away from the Host Club and everyone else during their lunch break. This was one of their usual spots where they would hide out and make out or have little dates and act like they're a real couple away from the eyes of everyone else.

Haruhi could tell that Hikaru was still jealous. He would always beg for her affection more whenever it was the day she and Tamaki went on their date. She didn't necessarily hate it, but he was far more clingy and sometimes would risk blowing their cover so he could give her affection, and not the type that friends give each other. Sometimes it felt to her as if he was trying to claim her in a way as if he was an animal protecting his mate from the other males. Hikaru was also more dominant during these types of days and picked fights with Tamaki more if he got too close to Haruhi, just like what happened this morning.

She felt Hikaru's arms wrap around her waist to bring her closer to him, almost to the point where she was sitting on his lap. His fingers itched to go underneath her shirt to feel her bare skin but knew that Haruhi wouldn't particularly like it since the weather was so humid from the summer rainfall last night, but also if someone did catch them in that position it would be extremely difficult to convince them what they were doing wasn't intimate.

She could feel the smile form against his lips as he played with the hem of her shirt. "I like this." He said in between their lips, causing Haruhi to separate from him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what?" She asked.

"The way you dress more feminine now. I didn't particularly mind what you were wearing before, but ever since you started growing out your hair while we were all in Boston you started dressing more girly. I like it."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You're making it seem as if I only dressed in men's clothing until we left for Boston. I may not be the girliest person but I'm still a girl and like to dress like my gender sometimes."

"But you're doing it more often. I haven't seen you wear any male attire for a few months since you used one of my shirts to sleep in when I left it at you house when I changed for one of our dates." He leaned his face closer to hers as his smile widened. "Which I would like back by the way."

Haruhi let out a short laugh. "No way, that's the only comfortable shirt that I own now. You might be able to buy designer clothes with just the change in your pocket but I'll have to not eat for an entire month to just barely afford that one shirt. I'll literally fight you to the death for it, and besides," she said as she moved his dark bangs out of his face so she could clearly see his eyes, " it smells like that one cologne you have that I really like. Even after washing it a few times it still smells like it, which I'm extremely happy about."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll wear that cologne more often then."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before laying his head on her shoulder as he held her body. She began running her finger through the hair on the back of his head, which she soon learned that he enjoyed during the beginning of their relationship. She heard him sigh out happily as the sensation from her fingers through his hair seemed to please him.

"I want to talk to you about something." Haruhi broke the silence.

"About what?"

"About how it was obvious that you were jealous of Tamaki senpai this morning and literally pulled me away from him, and you say I'm jealous."

"You already knew that I'm a jealous person since that time in Karuizawa with your friend Arai."

"Yeah, but you were never aggressive until we started seeing each other."

"Not true." Hikaru pointed out. "When Tono and I were rivals to try and win your heart I was pretty aggressive then."

"I never heard of you and Tamaki senpai being rivals, though I did notice that there was tension between you two. I just thought you two just weren't getting along at the time, but it was actually about me?

Hikaru nodded. "Yep, I'll admit that I was definitely more physically aggressive during our war, but I wouldn't say that I was that bad."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember Kaoru mentioning that you almost threw a cake at Tamaki senpai during a small Host Club party and that he, Mori, and Honey had to hold you back."

"...I'd say that's the worse I've done."

"What about that time you tried to feed his hand to a carnivorous plant when we were all in the indoor garden?"

"The plant obviously wasn't going to eat his hand. I just wanted to scare him."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his response. "Anyways, what I wanted to talk about is that you always act more aggressive and flirty whenever I have a date with Tamaki senpai. I don't mind you being flirty but sometimes your aggression towards him can be a bit too much. I know you get upset because I'm going on a date with him, but-"

"He's your boyfriend, I know." Hikaru grumbled. He then lifted up his head so he was looking back at her. "But can you blame me? I know we have an arrangement so we can be together as well but I still would rather just have you to myself then secretly share you with another guy." His gaze turned morose. "I'm trying my best to cope with my jealousy and I guess it just turns into anger, but you have to understand that it's hard, but I want to be with you so that's the only reason why I put up with it. I wouldn't do this with any other girl beside you."

"Hikaru…" She felt herself suddenly feeling like she was the bad guy. She knew that this relationship has been hard on him the most because they had to keep their love a secret, but she always forgot. He had a right to be jealous, but instead of taking his anger on her he took it out on Tamaki because he was her boyfriend. She cupped his face, causing him to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I keep on forgetting how hard this is on you. I guess that since we've been in a relationship for a while that I thought it wouldn't bother you as much, but I was wrong."

He smiled at her and gave a small shrug. "I may hate it, but like I said, I'm doing all this so I can be with you so I'll take the suffering if that means we still get to be in a relationship." His smile turned into a flirtatious smirk and he leaned down next to her ear. "Now, how about we drop this topic and go back to what we were doing before?"

"But what about the huge lunch I made for everyone?" She said as she felt him began to plant kisses along her neck. "You know how long it took me to make everything and I don't want it to all go to waste."

"We have an hour for lunch. I'm sure we'll have enough time once we're finished."

Haruhi let out a short gasp when Hikaru found her sweet spot on her neck, which she responded by slapping him hard on the back, only causing him to snicker.

"You're acting real flirty again." She grumbled.

"I just can't help it." He said as he lifted his head back up to face her, a loving smile on his face. "I love you too much to not to be, and besides," he said in a husky tone as he leaned his face closer to hers, "you said you didn't mind it after all."

Haruhi hardened her glare at him, challenging his flirtatious smirk, that only grew by the challenge. Although, the challenge only lasted a few seconds before Hikaru won the battle and she let her glare turn into a smile and she wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"God, I really hate you." She said as she brought his face even closer, but just as their lips were about to touch…

"I think they're over here." Honey's voice called out.

Both of their eyes immediately shot open at the sound of his voice and turned their heads towards the direction of where his voice came from. Multiple pairs of footsteps sounded like they were coming towards their direction in the hedge maze. Haruhi heard Hikaru let out a low growl from his throat before unwrapping his arms from around her waist and scooted a few inches away from her just in time as three of the Host Club members turned the corner and finding them.

"There you guys are." Kaoru said as him, Honey, and Mori walked up to them. "We've been waiting for you guys at our usual table for ten minutes. Why are you guys here?"

"We, uh…" Haruhi's mind went blank. She didn't really have an excuse planned out because Hikaru just grabbed her after their last class and dragged her out here. She would use one of the old excuses that she's used before but worried that the guys might get suspicious that something might be going on. She looked over at Hikaru for help, who seemed to understand what she was asking for and responded with a small nod.

"I just had something on my mind that was bothering me all morning and Haruhi offered to talk with me about it." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Didn't know that it would take this long, sorry."

"Well, now that you two are done let's go have some lunch." Honey smiled as he grabbed both Haruhi's and Hikaru's hand, pulling them up. "Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are already waiting for us."

"Alright," Haruhi sighed out, rubbing the wrist that her senpai used to tug her up, "let me grab the basket with our lunch and I'll meet you outside the hedge maze." She looked back over at Hikaru, who was subtly glaring at their friends, angry that they interrupted them. "Hikaru," the sound of her calling his name caused the glare to leave his face and he looked over at Haruhi, "could you please help me take everything over there?"

Hikaru nodded and walked over towards the huge picnic basket that Haruhi brought for their monthly Host Club lunch. Once the other club members left Hikaru made his way back to Haruhi with the picnic basket in his hands, still glaring at where their friends stood only moments ago.

"Don't make that face," Haruhi said as she grabbed her bag that was sitting on the grass, "I told you that they were going to look for us."

"I know," Hikaru grumbled as his eyes moved over to look at her, "but I thought it would've taken them a lot longer to find us this deep within the maze. I wanted to spend at least a few more minutes with you."

"You spent a lot of time with me yesterday, so that should make up for it."

"Well...we weren't necessarily able to talk a lot yesterday."

A dark blush consumed Haruhi's face and she glared over at Hikaru, who had a smirk on his handsome face. "We weren't talking ten minutes ago either when you brought me out here just to make out."

"I was going to when we were done. I wanted to talk about our date tomorrow and see what you wanted to do after dinner, but I guess I just got carried away."

He winked at her which Haruhi just rolled her eyes at to, the blush still warming her cheeks. She let out a sigh before she readjusted her bag strap on her shoulder.

"Whatever, let's just meet up with the other before they-" She was then cut off by Hikaru giving her another quick kiss. She groaned as he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

* * *

Haruhi zipped up her bag once she finished packing up her supplies. She had just finished up her after-school tutoring session and now had to meet up with Tamaki for their date. She usually would be spending this time with Hikaru, but Tamaki wanted their date to start as early as possible so they had enough time to make up for all the times he had to cancel their dates to work with his family company. She was a little sad that she didn't have enough time to meet up with Hikaru, but she was glad that she was finally able to spend some quality time with her boyfriend.

"Are you finished with your tutoring session?" Tamaki asked as he came up behind her.

"Yeah, I just finished." She slid her bag onto her shoulder before facing her boyfriend, who's expression was just pure joy.

"Great, I have a car waiting for us outside." He grabbed a hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I can't wait to show you where we're going."

"Is this going to be another date where the location is a surprise?"

"Yes, but I promise," he gave her a wink, "you're going to love it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikaru**

"Mom I'm sorry, I don't know what else you want me to say?" I grumbled, resting my head on my knuckles as mom glared at me from the couch across from me.

Once Kaoru and I got home, mom and dad were already waiting for me in the living room to lecture me. Kaoru decided to _"tag along"_ , or more like force me into the living room while I tried to escape up to our room, and said that he would be my moral support, but I knew he just wanted to entertain himself by watching me get lectured. I could see the smirk tugging on his lips as he sat next to me throughout the whole lecture.

Mom's glare hardened at my response. "Hikaru, you say that every time we confront you about this but you continue to do it. It's like no matter what we say you're just going to ignore us and continue doing the same thing you're doing."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I'm doing anything bad. I'm just staying out late a few nights with friends. It's not a big deal."

I wasn't fully lying, I was spending my time with a _"friend"_ , it just wasn't what my parents thought I was doing. Like Kaoru, they believed I was trying to live the college lifestyle by partying and sleeping around with random girls, and I really wanted to deny those claims but then I would have to confess what was really going on for them to believe me. Which would make them even more disappointed than they already are with me.

"I know it's just," Mom let out a small sigh before her expression fell and was replaced with a morose one, "I'm just worried you're going to do something stupid and get yourself hurt. I understand that you're nineteen and I can't dictate what you do anymore, but I still want you to be safe. I don't know what I would do if something tragic happened to you because you just wanted to have some _'fun'."_

My annoyed expression faltered. I hated seeing mom and dad worried over me. Even though I wasn't doing anything that they thought I was, it still made me feel guilty for causing them this much pain. I could even tell Kaoru felt the same way as them and that caused me to feel far worse. Until only a year and a half ago we shared everything together, and we still mostly did, but with my relationship with Haruhi being kept secret, I felt like he thought I didn't trust him with any of my secrets anymore. I would love to tell him all about my relationship with Haruhi...well, maybe not _"all"_ of it. When we were still in high school, I always dreamed of the day where Haruhi would finally break up with Tamaki so she could officially be with me and I could finally tell Kaoru about our relationship, minus the part of us seeing each other beforehand, but sadly that never happened. I knew that if I told Kaoru now he would be either angry, sad, or disappointed at me...or even all three, the same with my parents. So, I thought I would rather have them believe whatever they thought I was doing and be a bit disappointed in me that way rather than actually knowing the truth.

I gave mom a reassuring smile. "Don't worry mom, I promise that I'm being safe. I'm not doing anything that could hurt me."

 _But I am hurting someone else._

"Alright, if you say so," her stern glare returned, "but I swear if I get a call or find out on the news that you're lying to me and got hurt doing something reckless, I don't care if you're an adult I will literally lock you in your room until you die. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good, you may go."

I nodded and stood up before I began making my way towards the stairs until mom spoke up again. "Hopefully I won't have to worry about being a grandmother soon. It sounds far too old for my liking."

My face turned bright red and I glared over at them as they began laughing at mom's comment, only causing me to grow angrier before I stormed off to my room.

* * *

 **Haruhi**

"Alright, just a few more steps."

Haruhi carefully followed the direction that Tamaki was leading her as he had his hands over her eyes. He tried to get her to wear a blindfold but she refused to wear it, she hated surprises because she would rather know what was going to happen, especially after meeting all her friends from the Host Club because she knew that it was going to be way too expensive for her liking.

"Are we there yet?" Haruhi asked as she took a few more steps as Tamaki said.

"We're here…" He took a few more steps then finally stopped and uncovered her eyes, "now."

Haruhi looked at what was displayed in front of her and her mouth dropped in amazement. There was a small table draped in a white table cloth in the middle of the wooden porch that looked over a lake. Lights wrapped around the trees surrounded them to help light up the area, as well as the candle on the table and the lanterns on the sides of each chair and a few branches, giving the porch a dim, romantic light. It wasn't the cheapest date they've been on and if she saw the price tag of how much this all cost she would probably have a heart attack, but right now she was too much in amazement by how beautiful everything was to even think of the cost.

"Tamaki senpai…" Haruhi said as she walked up to the table, running her hand along the crest rail of the chair as she continued to take in the beauty of everything. "Everything is so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Tamaki said as he walked up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I was afraid you might think I went over the top again."

"Not at all." She smiled up at him. "It's perfect."

Tamaki's smile widened and he leaned down to give her a quick kiss before pulling out a chair for her to sit in. Haruhi thanked him as he pushed her chair in before taking his seat across from her. A waiter soon arrived at their table to take their order. He spoke to Tamaki in French, probably asking what they would like to have to eat and drink, which Tamaki replied fluently back. Even though she's known him for about three years, it still amazed her that he could speak French. He rarely ever spoke it while he was around her, unless he was speaking on the phone with his mother or a French business partner, or to help out a tourist if they needed help, but other than that she rarely ever hears him speak in it.

"What did you order?" Haruhi asked once the waiter left.

"You'll see, but I promise that you'll love it." He winked, then grabbed Haruhi's hands and smiled lovingly at her as he gave her hands a loving squeeze. "I know I said this a million times today, but I'm so glad that we're finally able to go on a real date. It feels like it's been forever since my father been needing me to tag along to almost every meeting for the family company, but hopefully, everything will go back to normal in a few weeks once we finish adding in the new company. I just hate that I'm having you wait this long."

Haruhi gave Tamaki reassuring smile as she squeezed his hands back. "I told you senpai that I don't mind waiting. Your family's company is important. I'm not going to be upset because you're preparing yourself to take over the company."

"I know, but I still feel bad that I've had to cancel so many dates this month, especially at last minute." He let out a small chuckle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you began to have an affair because I've been so busy."

Haruhi's expression fell at the mention of an affair, which Tamaki didn't seem to notice. She knew that he was joking as he continued to chuckle to himself, but it was almost scary how accurate he was. Although she wasn't having an affair because Tamaki has been so busy and she got lonely, she just fell in love with someone else, which so happened to be one of his best friends. He may be joking lightheartedly about it right now, but Haruhi knew that if Tamaki found out about Hikaru and her secret relationship it would severely crush him beyond repair, especially knowing how long they've been together.

"Senpai I-"

"Ooh, the appetizer is here."

The waiter from before came to their table with a tray cart with baskets of bread and plates of vegetables, meats, and seafood, along with a pot full of...cheese? Haruhi watched as the waiter began putting everything on the table and handed her a long fork-like stick before leaving with the cart. Everything looked and smelled amazing and she couldn't wait to dig in, but she just didn't know what it was. She looked from the fork, to the cheese, to the food surrounding them before looking back at Tamaki.

"What is this?"

"It's fondue." Tamaki answered, which only caused Haruhi to cock an eyebrow at him.

"Which is?"

"A hot cheese sauce that we dip pieces of food in." He stabbed a piece of shrimp with his fork and dipped it into the thick cheese sauce, coating it before lifting it up to her. "Try it. You'll love it."

It smelled amazing and looked amazing, so Haruhi didn't think twice about eating it. Instantly a burst of cheesy delight filled her mouth and she felt her eyes grow in awe by how delicious it was. How has she never heard of this before?

"That's amazing." Haruhi said before using her fork to grab another shrimp.

Tamaki chuckled at her reaction. "I'm glad you like it. This used to be my favorite snack when I was little back in France. The maids use to make this for me whenever my mom was too sick to do anything with me. You can imagine how much I ate this a lot. I'm surprised that I didn't get sick of it by how much I ate this." He chuckled softly before continuing. "I would've shown you this a lot sooner, but all the restaurants that I tried around here never tasted as good as the one back in France and I didn't want to give you some bad imitation. So, I had some French chefs flown in and properly make fondue for you."

"Tamaki, you didn't have to do that for me."

She was glad that he did, but imaging at the price of everything that Tamaki had put into this date was starting to make her feel quite guilty that he was spending so much. Yes, he did have far more than enough money then he knew what to do wit, but she would've just been happy if they just made a pot of Tamaki's favorite ramen and watched a few movies like they've done a handful of times before. Yeah, she would admit it was nice to get spoiled once in a while, but knowing chiefs had been flown in from France just to make a cheesy sauce was a bit overwhelming.

His smile returned to loving and he grabbed her hands again. "I know that you're not a fan of expensive dates like this, but I want to treat you to something nice once in a while because I love you," his smile turned cheesy, and I love the faces you make when you taste the expensive food."

Haruhi smiled back at him and intertwined their fingers. "Thanks Tamaki, I really appreciate it." She then stabbed another shrimp with her fork and dipped it in the fondue. "But for our next date, I'm picking what we're doing."

Tamaki chuckled again, his loving stare never changing. "I'm perfectly fine with that."

* * *

 **Kaoru**

"Hey Hikaru, if you want I can _'help'_ you finish your essay if you _'help'_ me finish my math homework."

Hikaru looked up from his laptop and over at Kaoru, who was sitting next to him at their desk. He scanned over the problems on the math homework sheet before looking back at his half-finished essay that he's been working on for two hours.

"Sure." He said as he passed his laptop over to Kaoru and slid the math sheet over to him. Kaoru scanned over what Hikaru already wrote to get an understanding what the topic he was writing about but grew confused when he couldn't find any real main topic in the five, lazily written, pages he wrote.

"Uh Hikaru," Kaoru looked up from the laptop screen to his twin, "what even is the topic you're writing about?"

"About how cilantro is the worst thing to mankind next to Hitler."

Kaoru hummed a laugh at his brother's sarcastic answer, who was still upset over how he forgot to order their meals for dinner without any cilantro, so it was literally drowning in it when they picked it up. They both hated a lot of foods, but cilantro was the one thing they both couldn't stand.

"No really, what is it?"

"Mhm," he leaned back in his chair and looked up in thought as if he didn't even know about the topic he was writing himself, "about how violent video games are numbing children."

"Says the guy who's favorite game is GTA 5."

"But I'm not a kid." He smirked. "So the topic doesn't apply to me."

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother's response, but the smile remained on his face as he went back to scanning over the essay. "Well, I can vaguely see the topic throughout your whole essay. You're also very repetitive in each paragraph. If I delete everything that was deemed unnecessary in this essay, you would probably only have one full page max."

Hikaru gave a bored shrugged. "It won't take you that long to write it. The minimum page requirement is six pages and we have to have at least two quotes per paragraph. I already found the quotes and wrote down why I chose them so you could just go off by that. It'll probably take you about an hour to finish it."

"Or two because of how lazily your sentences are written."

"They're not that bad."

" _'Children shouldn't be allowed to play violent video games because they can give them bad ideas.'_ "

"See, it's not that bad."

"A literal child could write better than this, let alone a college freshman."

"Yeah, and a literal child could do basic math," Hikaru gave his brother a challenging smirk, "let alone a college freshman."

"Oh fuck off and do my math homework you dick." Kaoru chortled as he threw a pen at his twin, who chuckled in return.

For the next few hours, the twins worked on each other's homework, occasionally asking each other questions to make sure the assignments looked like they were doing their own work.

Hikaru scrolled through his essay with a smile on his face as he saw the far more improved essay Kaoru wrote. "Wow, this is about ten times better than the shit I wrote."

"And to make sure that the professor doesn't think that I wrote it for you, I made sure to leave some grammar mistakes in so it'll look like you wrote it."

"And I made sure to get some questions wrong on your math." Hikaru said as he slid Kaoru's homework over to him, which Kaoru gladly took. "This is one of the reasons why I love being twins who are good at different subjects at school. We can just trade assignments that the other is good at. It makes life so much easier."

"Yeah, until the test comes. Then we're screwed." Kaoru chuckled as he shoved his homework in his binder. "Hey, what time is it?"

Hikaru looked at the clock on his laptop. "Around nine," suddenly his eyes lit up and he placed his laptop on the desk before grabbing his phone, "I got to text Haruhi."

Kaoru looked at him confused as Hikaru got up and began making his way over to his bed. "Why do you need to text Haruhi? Isn't she on a date with Tono right now?"

"Yeah, but she told me that their date would be over by this time." He looked back over at his twin as he sat at the foot of his bed. "I wanted to finish our conversation that we were having during lunch."

"So, what were you two talking about during lunch anyway?" Kaoru asked, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk. He knew that Haruhi and Hikaru have gotten closer during the past year, but it was beginning to bug Kaoru that Hikaru was now talking to Haruhi about everything going on with him instead of his own twin. He knew in high school that he told Hikaru to expand his world more, but he didn't want him to go seek help from other people while Kaoru would be there for him. Maybe Hikaru got the wrong idea what Kaoru had suggested and thought he just wouldn't rely on Kaoru anymore and search for someone else to, which Kaoru would admit he didn't really want. He wanted his brother to still rely on him for help, but just not rely on him with everything in general, if that made sense.

"Uhh…" Hikaru started but seemed as if he was searching for an answer. "I...I wanted to see if Haruhi would be willing to tutor me for History. After that big test that I failed last week, I'm almost failing the class."

"Yeah, because you were too busy _'not hooking up with random girls and partying'_ to study for the test." Hikaru rolled his eyes to Kaoru's response and began typing out a text. Kaoru began to feel a little bit better than he didn't come to him first, they both hated history and were just barely passing with a B (or now Kaoru just was). They have tried studying together but it didn't really help any of them since they were both almost equally as bad at the subject. Maybe he could get Haruhi to tutor him as well so he'd be able to pass the class that semester without worrying. "I might tag along if she accepts tutoring you. I don't want to retake the class again if I fail."

Hikaru's eyes suddenly went wide as if grew nervous at Kaoru's suggestion as he looked back over at him, but his expression immediately went back to normal seconds later.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "Why did you make that face?"

"What face?"

"You just gave me a weird expression when I suggested that I join you for tutoring with Haruhi. It was almost as if you were worried about my suggestion."

"Did I?"

Kaoru narrowed his eyes at his brother as he began to grow irritated. He could tell that his brother was playing dumb because he wouldn't have changed his expression back if he actually didn't know he was making that face. He was hiding something, but Kaoru didn't know what. Could he be lying so he'd just say he was at tutoring as an excuse to be out late without anyone being suspicious, but if that was the case what was he talking to Haruhi about? Maybe he just wanted to be alone with Haruhi because he still had a crush on her. He sees the way Hikaru stares at her whenever they hang out, or how angry he gets whenever Tamaki and Haruhi are together. It saddened Kaoru to see his brother hasn't let her go, but he knew that he wouldn't make a pass at her if they did do the tutoring alone, and even if he did Haruhi was loyal to Tamaki so she wouldn't give in to it. Maybe seeing that she just wanted to be friends with him during the tutoring session will _finally_ get Hikaru to get over Haruhi and find someone else instead of letting out his pent up feelings by hooking up with girls.

Kaoru let out a sigh. "Never mind, forget I said anything." He got up and began making his way towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

He ruffled Hikaru's hair along the way and cracked a smile as he heard him grumbled about how his hair was now ruined before closing the door to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Haruhi**

Tamaki held open the door for Haruhi before offering a hand to help Haruhi out of the limo. Haruhi willingly took his hand and got out of the car.

"I can get out of a car myself senpai." Tamaki said as Tamaki closed the door.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't be the perfect gentlemen to my girlfriend?"

Haruhi playfully rolled her eyes and let Tamaki lead her way up to her apartment and stopped in front of.

He smiled down at her. "I had such a great time tonight. Hopefully, it made up for me being so busy this month."

"It really did, don't worry." She softly chuckled. "I'm just glad that we were finally able to go out after so long. It was really refreshing."

His gaze turning loving and he intertwined their fingers. "I couldn't agree more."

He cupped her face and ran his thumb across her cheek before leaning down and sealing her lips into a kiss. Haruhi sighed happily as she wrapped her arms his neck as she relaxed into the kiss. She had noticed over the past year the different way that Tamaki and Hikaru kissed her. Hikaru's were always passionate and sweet as if nothing else in the world mattered at the moment but her, while Tamaki's were intimate and soft as if she was the most important thing to him. But what she noticed that was similar between the two was that they were both loving. Each time they kissed, even if they were upset with each other, it was always filled with the same amount of love or even more.

Although, sadly the kiss didn't last very long for the couple's liking. After about fifteen seconds and before the kiss could get too heated Tamaki's phone rang. He broke the kiss before letting out a sigh as he reached into his pocket for his phone. Haruhi knew from the ring tone that it was his father. Throughout the month she has grown accustomed of him calling at almost any moment of the day, but it was starting to irritate both of them that almost every date they had Tamaki's father always seems to call.

Tamaki answered his phone and took a few steps back before turning away and greeting his father. He would speak in a hushed tone for most of the time when they spoke on the phone, only speaking in French if what he was talking about was confidential. Haruhi completely understood that this was all about him preparing to take over the company in the future, but it was sometimes awkward sitting or standing away from him waiting, sometimes for even thirty minutes, as her boyfriend talked business over the phone.

"I'll see you soon." Tamaki said before hanging up the call with a huff as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"What did he want?" Haruhi asked as she leaned her back against the door.

"My father wants me to head back home as soon as possible because our business partners are now trying to back out of our deal. He needs all the help he could get right now." He gave her a remorse look. "I'm really sorry. I really thought he'd keep his promise of letting me have the day off."

"It's alright," Haruhi smiled, "we finally got to have a real full on date after a month and even though your father still called you in, at least it was at the end of our date. So there's nothing to apologize for. Don't worry."

Tamaki gave her a sweet smile before caressing her cheek. "This is why I love you, you're so understanding." He gave her kiss before continuing. "I promise you I will have another date soon. A real one."

"I'm looking forward to it."

He gave her another quick kiss goodbye before Haruhi entered her apartment. She let out a tired sigh as she kicked off her shoes from her exhausted feet before placing her bag over on the table. The sound of her phone vibrating caught her attention and she reached into her bag and a smile appeared on her face as she saw who texted her.

 _'Are you home yet?'_

She quickly replied as she headed over to her room to get ready for bed.

 _'Yeah, I just got home a few minutes ago. The date lasted a little longer than expected.'_

 _'I was wondering why you were taking a bit to respond to my first text. I was worried you forgot about me :p'_

Haruhi playfully rolled her eyes at his response. Even though he was trying he was trying to play it off as if he was joking she could clearly tell that he was still jealous or the date. If she could picture him speaking what he wrote, his tone, in the beginning, might be a bit angry but try to hide it by acting casual while later on in the sentence he'd turn it into a joke. He never really liked talking about her and Tamaki's date, obviously, so Haruhi knew better than to tell him what happened right away so his jealousy wouldn't take over. He did usually ask the next day on how the date went, just wanting to know what happened.

Haruhi did quickly catch on in the beginning that he would only ask so he would know how to top Tamaki's date, which sometimes was too over the top for Haruhi's liking. She got him to stop doing that and told him she would be fine doing anything as long as it was with him, which she also told Tamaki before their actual first date the day they fell in the fountain, but that's beside the point. Now it seemed like the only reason he asked was so he knew what they did as if to make sure the date didn't go too well.

 _'As if I could forget about you.'_

 _'Oh, so you're flirting back now? I like that.'_

 _'No, I just can't forget you because you're annoying and won't let me.'_

 _'Ouch, that actually hurt but I also can't deny that it's true.'_

Haruhi let a small chuckle escape her lips as she typed out a reply before making her way to the bathroom to start getting ready for bed. This was how her night usually went, either Tamaki or Hikaru, or sometimes both would occasionally text her at night. Sometimes if one of them was at her house, or a date was running longer than usual, the other would begin to text her. She obviously didn't need to hide it from Hikaru that Tamaki was texting her, but he would get annoyed by Tamaki's nonstop texting ruining their date that Haruhi would put her phone on silent. While if Hikaru texted her while she was on a date with Tamaki and he questioned if she would tell him that Hikaru just had a few questions on their homework.

As Haruhi finished brushing her hair she went back into her room to change. She opened her top dresser drawer and smiled at her favorite shirt that Hikaru had left. She grabbed the shirt and looked at it lovingly as she ran her hand along the soft fabric. It was the white long sleeve shirt with the black design on the chest that he wore when they all went to Spain. He has worn it a couple of times after the trip but didn't seem to miss it once he found out he left it at her place, even though he joked that he did to bug her. His mother was a famous fashion designer so he usually got clothing items pretty much frequently so he probably didn't even notice the shirt was missing until she brought it up to him.

Haruhi smoothed out the shirt after she finished changing and wrapped her arms around herself, taking in the woody, oriental smell of Hikaru's cologne. The smell was faint now after many months, which saddened her that it'll probably be gone in another wash or two, but hopefully, to her luck, it'll last a lot longer until he sprayed more of the cologne on it or he just gave her another one of his shirts.

She heard her phone vibrate again on her dresser and picked it up to read the new message from Hikaru.

 _'Oh also, I checked the dress code for the restaurant tomorrow, it's formal. I'll be sure to bring a dress for you when I come over. You're going to love it ;)'_

 _'Great, can't wait.'_

 _'I can hear the sarcasm in your text, but I promise that the dress won't be too revealing or uncomfortable, but you'll look amazing.'_

 _'Whatever you say.'_

 _'I love you.'_

She smiled down at her phone before replying back to him.

 _'I love you too.'_

* * *

 **Kaoru**

Kaoru turned off the light in the bathroom before walking back into his and Hikaru's room, running a towel through his damp hair. He was a bit surprised to see that all the lights in the room were turned off and Hikaru in bed, facing his back towards him. Usually, Hikaru was a night owl and would stay up till early in the morning while Kaoru was the one who always turned in early. Although, he realized that his brother was still awake when he saw the light coming from Hikaru's phone as Kaoru walked by.

"Hey Hikaru, you can use the shower now." Kaoru said as he sat down on his bed.

"I already took one today." Hikaru mumbled, not looking away from his phone.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. When was Hikaru able to take a shower? He didn't take one this morning when he came home and Kaoru was with him ever since they came home from school so he would've noticed Hikaru disappearing.

Then suddenly a realization hit him when he remembered that when Hikaru came home this morning his hair was damp. He must've showered at whoever's house he was at last night, which meant he either did sleep with a girl and took a shower at her house or did something illegal at a party and didn't want to come home smelling like drugs or booze. Kaoru sighed as he placed the towel on the bed next to him. He knew that Hikaru lied to their parents during the confrontation to get them off his back and their parents can't see it because they're usually too busy to notice what he's doing or are off in another country for work. It felt like Kaoru was more of a parent to Hikaru right now because he's always the one scolding him whenever Hikaru came home the next morning in the same clothes and looked like he didn't even get a wink of sleep that night. He knew that Hikaru gets annoyed of Kaoru constantly lecturing him, but he was doing it out of love. He didn't want Hikaru to become a teen father or catch anything because of him sleeping around, and he definitely didn't want to see his brother become addicted to drugs and alcohol, or even die because all he wanted was to just " _have a good time_."

The sound of Hikaru chuckling broke Kaoru out of his reverie and made him look over at his twin. He was still on his phone and seemed to be texting.

 _'Is he still texting Haruhi? It's been almost an hour, and wasn't she on a date with Tono? So if he's not texting her then who is he texting?'_

Kaoru rolled his eyes when he came to the conclusion that it was probably another girl that Hikaru was trying to hook up with...but yet, the chuckle he gave sounded a lot like the one you'd hear when someone is talking to a person they're in love with.

Maybe Hikaru finally actually found another girl to fall for instead of Haruhi and is finally moving on...or maybe he was talking to Haruhi and that laugh meant that he was still far from over her.

 _'God, I hope it isn't the latter.'_

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the two-month wait. Do I have excuses, yes, yes I do...ish. Mostly school has been taking up most of my time and looking for a job. Also, I'm writing a chapter for one of my other stories and it's extremely long because I for some reason just have to abuse the shit out of the main character (if you read my other stories you most likely know which story I'm talking about).** **I will try to update quicker since I'm back in the mojo of school.**

 **Also, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows from the last update. It may not be a lot to some people but it never takes that quick for my story to take off. Hopefully, it'll continue.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Until next time.-HH1957**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haruhi**

"So, how was the date last night?"

Haruhi felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her body close to theirs as they laid their head on her shoulder. She glared at them and smacked his hand.

"Hikaru stop, we're in the library." She scolded in a whisper. "Someone could see us!"

"We're all the way in the back of the library in a corner aisle, no one is going to see us, and even if they did it's not like it's unbeknownst to almost everyone that I've always been touchy, feely with you. Even before we started going out."

Haruhi just huffed and went back to scanning the books on the shelf in front of her. It was their thirty minute passing period and Haruhi decided to use that time to look for some books for her upcoming law project, with Hikaru tagging along, of course, telling Kaoru he was going to look for books that might help for their own projects. Although, it was obvious that he had no intentions for looking for a book.

"Aren't you supposed to be searching for books as well? Why don't you go do that instead of risking us getting caught?"

"All the art books are at the front of the library, so I'll search for them while you're checking your books out," Haruhi felt him and began moving her hair off her left shoulder, "and besides, the library is practically empty right now so I'm not risking anything. You know, unless somebody walks by and sees me doing this."

She felt a slight shiver trail down her spine as she felt his lips make contact with the skin on her neck. She wanted him to stop, worried that a passing student who knew that Hikaru wasn't her boyfriend would see, but the pleasure from the kisses he was giving her only caused her to tilt her head to the side to give him more access.

"Hikaru…" She quietly moaned as she leaned her body into his embrace as his kisses trailed down to her collar bone, and felt his lips form into a smirk.

"Or this."

"Hikaru!"

She smacked his hand away from her chest and scowled as she heard his snickering. She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but his arms only tightened around her waist.

"Let go of me. I don't want to be around you anymore."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chuckled, "but I couldn't help myself." He leaned close to her ear and purred, "I guess I'm just excited for our date tonight."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and grumbled. "Whatever."

"Don't pretend that you don't love it. You've hardly complained before."

She blushed before hardening her scowl and mumbling under her breath. "Boys."

She then finally found the book she was searching for on the top shelf and softly elbowed Hikaru to get his attention and motioned her head towards the book, asking him to get it for her which he gladly did and finally unwrapped his arms from around her.

"Also," she began as Hikaru handed her the book, "you can't spend the night at my house tonight."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because, my dad is coming early tonight, or more like this morning around three o'clock. I don't want him to catch us in bed together. I wouldn't know how to explain why someone was naked in bed with me, let alone someone I'm not _'technically'_ dating. I think that might be worse."

"I don't have to spend the full night. I can stay at your apartment for a few hours until I have to go home."

"We tried that before remember?" Haruhi reminded as she found another book she was looking for and plucked it from the shelf. "We planned for you to leave around midnight but fell asleep. I was lucky enough to wake up just in time before my dad got home, but you had to hide in the closet for about an hour remember?"

She heard him snigger behind her, only causing her to roll her eyes again. "Yeah, I remember."

* * *

 _ **Six months ago**_

 _Haruhi's eyes slowly opened, just barely enough so her sleep disoriented mind could figure out what was going on, but as she felt that her head was laying on a smooth, hard surface, everything started to piece back together. Her eyes slowly looked up to see the sleeping face of the guy she had been using his bare chest as a pillow, then to the clock on the nightstand that read 1:30. She let out a small sigh of relief, her dad won't be home for another two hours. She still needed to wake Hikaru up and get him out soon, but she could take her time._

 _They had just celebrated their one-year "anniversary" by going on a date, and doing some other…"actions." Hikaru was meant to go home after they were done because Haruhi's dad was supposed to come home around four, but they must've fallen asleep._

 _Haruhi gently ran her fingers along his bare stomach, feeling the outlines of his now toned abdomen. Hikaru has always been fit, but the beginning of their senior year, Kaoru and he decided to take some extra P.E. classes. Hikaru stated that they were doing it for themselves, but Haruhi couldn't help but think that he was only doing it to impress her. She wasn't complaining. He looked amazing, but she rather him not change his appearance just for her in fear that she might leave him. She wanted him to do it for himself, just like he states that he's doing._

 _She let out a really tired yawn, she really wanted to go back to bed but knew if she did she wouldn't wake up in time to get Hikaru out before her dad came home, but he was just so comfortable and warm that she just didn't want to get up. She wrapped her arms lazily around his neck and pulled herself up so her chin was resting on his shoulder. He let out a quiet grumble before wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"Hikaru," Haruhi mumbled, "you have to get up."_

 _"I'm up." He softly replied back, but it was clear that he was half asleep._

 _"My dad is going to be home soon."_

 _"Mhm…"_

 _"If he sees us like this he'll definitely flip."_

 _"I know…"_

 _She lifted her head and glared down at him as she saw he still had his eyes closed. He was awake because he was replying back, but just barely. However, he was trying not to fall back to sleep by running his hand along Haruhi's smooth back, but it was just barely working._

 _"Come on, get up."_

 _"What time is it..?"_

 _"3:45."_

 _Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows as if he was trying to comprehend what she just said. Then all of a sudden his eyes then shot open and he bolted up, causing Haruhi to let out a loud squeak by the sudden action, and turned to the clock in panic, but his nerves immediately vanished when he saw the actual time._

 _"God," he sighed out as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair, "don't do that to me."_

 _"Well, you weren't getting up."_

 _"I'm definitely up now."_

 _Haruhi let out a soft chuckle as she readjusted herself on his lap. "Sorry, I just couldn't risk you going back to sleep."_

 _"But we have about two hours until he comes back." He groaned as he laid his forehead on her shoulder. "I would've been fine sleeping for a bit longer."_

 _"You weren't even supposed to sleepover in the first place." She said as she ran her slender fingers through his hair. "Also, Kaoru's probably worried sick. You promised to be home around midnight."_

 _"He thinks I'm at Mori's right now, so he probably thinks I fell asleep there so I'm fine." He lifted up his head and looked back at Haruhi. His eyes then began traveling down her nude body, taking it in as if it was a work of art. They might have been doing this for about half of their relationship, but she still sometimes felt self-conscious about her body. It wasn't that she was ashamed of it or anything, but she just felt like she wasn't womanly enough. She wasn't necessarily "flat" anymore, she grew about a cup size up from last year but she was still only a B. All the other girls at their school had far more womanly features than her. They had curves, butts, and breasts, while she...didn't…_

 _She always got mad whenever those girls hit on Hikaru. He never seemed affected by their passes, just shrugged them off, but what if he liked the way they looked and wished she looked like that?_

 _"God," he said, breaking her out of her thought, "you look beautiful."_

 _A warm blush heated her cheeks and she leaned her body closer to his as if she was trying to hide her body against his. She let out a sarcastic, short laugh. "Yeah right."_

 _"I'm serious." He said as he kissed her cheek, taking advantage of her being closer to wrap his arms back around her waist. "I don't understand why you always get so uncomfortable whenever I say that."_

 _"It's just…" she let out a soft sigh as she hugged him closer to her, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I see all these girls in school who actually look like women. With fully matured, feminine bodies while I'm not even close to that. I guess I'm just worried that...I don't know...you might like to see those bodies better."_

 _"Well, that would be a treat."_

 _Haruhi lifted her head and glared at him as he gave her a cheeky grin. "Screw you."_

 _She tried to get out of Hikaru's grip, but he just locked her into another embrace as he laughed at her reaction._

 _"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding." He chuckled before giving her a couple of kisses on the cheek and jaw. He then gave her a loving smile as she continued to glare at him. "None of that stuff matters to me. If I just wanted a girl for her body then I would've just chased after the biggest breasted girl in our class like half the other males in our class. I love you for you, not just for your body. Although," he brought his lips to her ear before continuing in a husky voice, "your body is a plus. You may not have the biggest breasts, but you have curves." He said as his hands ran down the curves of his waist. "Which I'm far more attractive to," he lifted his head back up, the smile still on his face, "and besides, it's not like I'm Chris Hemsworth or anything. I may be good looking, but I don't have the body of a God, but from your stares, I might be getting close."_

 _The blush returned to Haruhi's cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about?"_

 _"Oh really? Then why do you have a sudden fascination with my body whenever we make out? You always put your hands under my shirt to feel my stomach."_

 _Her glare hardened as his grin grew. "Whatever, just get out of my house."_

 _"I still got about two hours." He said as he began kissing along her neck, making Haruhi annoyance with him vanish and let out an involuntary moan. "So, I thought we could have a little more 'fun'."_

 _His kisses lead from her neck to her jaw and finally to her lips. Haruhi knew that she should stop because she had to get him out, but his kisses were just so intoxicating that as soon as his lips met hers she couldn't help but kiss back and rewrap his arms around his neck._

 _"Fine, but only for an hour."_

 _She felt Hikaru's lips form into a smirk as he deepened the kiss before flipping her over so she was laying on the bed and hovered over her. He began trailing kisses from her face to her neck, her chest. His hands began exploring her heated skin, causing a shiver of pleasure to run through her body. Once his lips met hers again, she locked him in place by tightening her arms back around his neck, running her hands through his thick, dark hair. She felt one of his hands leave her body and fumble over to the drawer next to the bed, but before he could open it…_

 _"Haruhi, I'm home."_

 _The couple immediately froze before slowly looking over at the door, making sure if they actually heard correctly, then grew horrified once they heard the front door close._

 _"Shit!" They both whispered before bolting out of bed and grabbing their clothes._

 _"I thought you said he was going to be home around 4?!" Hikaru hissed as he jumped into his pants._

 _"Don't get snappy with me. That's what he told me before he left." Haruhi hissed back as she clipped her bra back on before grabbing her clothes and putting them on. The sound of footsteps coming towards the direction of her room caused her to panic even more. She grabbed Hikaru's clothes before shoving them into his arms. "You have to hide!"_

 _"Where, there is literally nowhere to go in your tiny room."_

 _Haruhi quickly looked around her room and immediately her eyes locked onto her closet and without a second thought, she began to push Hikaru towards that direction._

 _"Haruhi, what are you-"_

 _"Just go with it." She said as she opened her closet door and shoved Hikaru in. "I'll get you out once my dad is asleep, alright?"_

 _"Wait-"_

 _She shut the door before he could finish and just in the nick of time since right after she closed the closet door, the door to her bedroom opened._

 _"Haruhi? What are you still doing up?"_

 _Haruhi turned and gave her dad the best smile she could muster without seeming nervous._

 _"Hey dad, I was up late studying and was about to go to bed. What are you doing home so early?"_

 _"My manager let me off early because there was barely anyone at the bar tonight." His eyebrows then furrowed in confusion as he looked his daughter up and down. "That's not your sweater. Where did you get that from?"_

 _"Huh?" Haruhi looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing her own shirt but Hikaru's navy blue hoodie. She must've not noticed that it was big on her since she scrambled to get her clothes on. "O-Oh, I was cold earlier today and Hikaru gave me his jacket. I guess I forgot to give it back to him." She smiled back up at her dad. "Are you hungry? I made you some leftovers."_

 _"Nah, I'll probably eat them for lunch tomorrow. I just want to get my makeup off and go to bed."_

 _"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."_

 _Once Ranka said goodnight and closed the door to her room, Haruhi let out a sigh of relief that she didn't seem obvious while she was lying to her dad. Over the past few months, she has gotten better at lying, which sometimes she wasn't especially proud of, but that's what you learn being in a relationship with the evil Hitachiin twin._

 _"So, can I come out now?" Hikaru asked._

 _"Wait for a little longer until my dad falls asleep. I don't want him to walk out when I'm sneaking you out."_

 _"Can I at least have my jacket back?"_

 _"As long as you don't pull me in the closet with you."_

 _"Fine." He grumbled. Haruhi stripped off Hikaru's jacket and opened the closet door a crack to swap him his jacket for her shirt._

 _For the next hour, Haruhi busied herself studying for next week's science test while Hikaru began to grow agitated by being in her closet for so long. Haruhi tried to help by giving Hikaru some questions to answer since he was growing restless, but it didn't seem to be working._

 _"The molecule BrF3 has a steric number of 'blank' on the central atom? A) 3. B) 4. C) 5. Or D) 6?"_

 _"I don't care, I just want to get out of here."_

 _"You just have to wait a little longer alright, and I thought you liked chemistry?"_

 _"I do when I'm at school. Not when I'm in your closet...and the answer is C."_

 _"Correct." Haruhi smiled as she flipped to the next flashcard._

 _"How much longer until he's done?" Hikaru grumbled and probably laid his head against the wall by the thump Haruhi heard. "It feels like I've been in here for hours."_

 _"You've only been in there for an hour and like I said you just have to wait a little longer. I can still hear my dad moving in his room." Haruhi answered as she reshuffled her flashcards before beginning to study them again._

 _"God, how long does it take a person to change and wipe their makeup off?"_

 _"You'd be surprised." She chuckled at Hikaru's annoyance. She could've been nice and let him out a while ago, but it was just too risky, and also it was a little payback for the jokes he was making about how he would like to see other women's bodies. "Your mom wears makeup, doesn't she? You shouldn't be surprised by how long it takes to remove it."_

 _"Yeah, but she's usually not home, and when she is I'm not in a closet waiting for her to be finished taking her makeup off."_

 _"Well, by the sound of my dad's movement lessening, you won't have to be in there that much longer."_

 _"But I'm bored." He whined._

 _"I tried to help you, but you just kept on complaining."_

 _"Doing homework isn't helping my boredom either." He hissed. "It's making me want to get out of here more."_

 _"Don't get snappy with me again. It's not my fault that my dad came home early, and besides, you were supposed to leave after we were finished but you fell asleep."_

 _"So did you, and you fell asleep before me. Even though I did most of the work." He grumbled the last part, but loud enough for Haruhi to hear, causing her to glare at the closet door._

 _"You're such a child. Being in a closet is not the end of the world...and don't make any gay jokes or about me hiding my gender before or I'll keep you in there all night."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _The next few minutes were a tense silence as Haruhi continued working on her work. This wasn't really considered a "fight" in their book, more of butting heads because both of them want to win the argument. For most couples, it might break them up, but for them, they might be angry with each other for a few minutes but laugh it off soon after. So they were never worried about their little "arguments" leading to a breakup, they were actually more playful than anything._

 _"You know," Hikaru finally spoke up after a few minutes. "I wouldn't be bored if you joined me."_

 _She didn't even have to see his face to know that he was smirking, which she just rolled her eyes to but couldn't help the smile creeping up on her lips. "I'm sure it would be."_

 _She heard him sigh and mumble under his breath along the lines of her not being fun. More time passed and it has finally been awhile since Haruhi heard movement in her dad's room. She told Hikaru to pause the conversation he was having with her, which she was only half listening to and he was only having so he could remain awake and left her room to check to see if her dad had finally fallen asleep. She quietly cracked open the door and saw that her dad was sleeping. She smiled relieved before closing the door and making her way to her room._

 _"He's finally asleep." Haruhi said as she closed the door. "You can come out now."_

 _"Finally." Hikaru groaned as he opened the door and exited the closet. He stretched his arms over his head as he cracked his back. "I thought I was going to mold into the walls by how long I was in that tiny closet."_

 _"Well, not all of us have walk-in closets." She grabbed Hikaru's bag and shoved it to his chest. "Now come on, you have to get going."_

 _"Walk me out?" Haruhi gave him a look that said 'really?' "What? It's polite to walk your guest out."_

 _"God, I hate you." Haruhi murmured as she grabbed his hand and lead him to her bedroom door. "Come on, let's go."_

 _She poked her head out in the living room to be one hundred percent sure that her dad was still in his room, then lead Hikaru towards the front door. Once they were outside, she left the door open a crack so she wouldn't be locked out and faced back at him as he was checking the items in his bag._

 _"That was way too close." Haruhi sighed out tiredly as Hikaru zipped up his bag._

 _"I don't know," he said as he shrugged, a smile tugging his lips, "I think it was kind of exciting."_

 _She cocked an eyebrow at him confused. "You found it exciting?" Hikaru nodded. "How the hell do you find my dad almost catching us exciting?"_

 _He shrugged his shoulders again, his smile turning into a smirk. "I guess almost getting caught and murdered by your dad is a great turn on. Don't you agree?"_

 _Haruhi rolled her eyes, finally catching on that he was joking. "God, you're annoying."_

 _"But you love me."_

 _"No, I don't."_

 _"Oh really?" He gave Haruhi a challenging stare as she glared at him. "You know I'll make you say it back."_

 _Haruhi challenged his stare; remaining quiet knowing that it would upset him, then even before she could react Hikaru wrapped his arms around her in a death grip so her back was to him. She began wiggling to try and get out of his grip, but it was as if his arms were boa constrictors and tightened around her whenever she breathed._

 _"Let go of me." She hissed out._

 _"Not until you say you love me back."_

 _"Never!"_

 _Haruhi began punching at Hikaru's hands to get him to let her go, but the results were futile and only seemed to make his grip around her tighter. He leaned down next to Haruhi's ear and spoke in a hushed husky voice._

 _"If you don't give up and say it. I know what will."_

 _Her glare hardened as she saw his devilish smirk. "You wouldn't dare."_

 _His smirk only grew and ran his fingers down Haruhi's side, causing her to instinctually let out a small gasp by the tickling sensation._

 _'Damn him!'_

 _Tickling was one of her only weaknesses ever since she was a kid. Her parents used to tickle her whenever she was in a bad mood when she was younger and a few months in their relationship, Hikaru found out about it and has been using it against her ever since. Whenever he wanted anything out of her he would just tickle her. It always worked at first until she realized that he was ticklish himself, and far worse than herself. So now, instead of giving in to Hikaru she would just tickle him back, but the way they were positioned it would almost be impossible to fight back._

 _"Say it."_

 _"No!"_

 _He began tickling her side again, making her let out a laugh as she continued to try and get out of her grip, but her struggle only made him tickle her more. Soon her laughter caused him to began to laugh and quiet laughter began to the outside._

 _"St-Stop." She said in between her laughter. "If yo-you don't my dad might hear us."_

 _"Then you better say it soon."_

 _"Ok, ok." She laughed out. "I'll do it."_

 _His tickling halted and she finally able to gain her breath. She was able to get out of his grip and turned to Hikaru, who was waiting for her to say she loved him back, but she had another plan in mind first. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug which he immediately responded back to and before he could even react Haruhi put her hands under his shirt and ran her fingers along his side._

 _He gasped out in shock and immediately unwrapped his arms from around her._

 _"You little," Haruhi began laughing as Hikaru tried to push her away, "you tricked me!"_

 _"This is payback." She smirked as Hikaru's laughter began to grow harder._

 _"St-Stop." He laughed. "I-I can't breathe." She only tickled him more causing him to laugh louder. Haruhi knew that she was risking them getting caught, but all she wanted to do was to get payback for what he did to her. "Stop!"_

 _"Apologize then I'll stop."_

 _"Al-Alright, I give in." He gave in, almost to the point he was out of breath. "I'm-I'm sorry."_

 _Haruhi seized her tickling and looked up as Hikaru caught his breath, a mischievous smile on her face. He gave her a playful glare. "God, you're evil."_

 _"Well, look who I'm going out with."_

 _"Touché."_

 _He smiled down at her lovingly before tucking her now long bangs behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her. She let out a peaceful sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked between their lips as he snaked his arms around her waist._

 _"You know, for someone who states they hate me, you have a weird way of showing it."_

 _"Oh shut up." She let the kiss linger on for a few seconds longer before separating from him. "You need to get going. I don't want my dad catching us if he wakes up."_

 _"Alright fine." He huffed, then the smirk reappearing on his face as he leaned down, brushing his lips close to her ear. "But we're going to pick up where we left off on our next date."_

 _A blushed warmed Haruhi's cheeks and smacked his chest as he laughed at her reaction. "Just go jackass."_

 _"Alright, alright I'll leave." He laughed, smiling at her. "I love you."_

 _She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips._

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

"I don't see why you find it so funny. We almost got caught." Haruhi said as she pulled another book from the shelf.

"It's funny when you look back at it. You have to admit that."

Haruhi just shook her head, trying to resist the smile that was creeping up on her lips. "Whatever."

She wouldn't admit it, but she did think the memory was a little funny, only a little. It was hardly funny at the time because they were almost caught by her father and she would've had to explain to her father why she was nude in bed with Hikaru, and why with Hikaru. Her father would be disappointed if he caught her and Tamaki (who was her actual boyfriend) in bed together, but she didn't know how he'd react to Hikaru, probably even worse.

Haruhi grabbed one last book from the bottom shelf before placing it on the stack she had in her arm.

"Jesus, how many books do you need?" Hikaru asked as he eyed the four thick books in her arms.

"I only have four books."

"Yeah, that are as thick as dictionaries. What do you even need all those books for?"

"For class stupid."

He rolled his eyes before glaring at her. "That's not what I meant. I mean why do you need all those books _now_?"

"I want to start studying ahead. I still have to remain top of the first year class to keep my scholarship. You may be able to fail classes and keep attending this school, but I can't."

"I'm not failing any of my classes." Hikaru huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm close to failing one, and it's your fault."

"Oh, enlighten me why that is."

"Sure, I'll be glad to," a smirk formed on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "but are you sure you want me to go into details. We're in public and I'm pretty sure you remember why."

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow at him, trying to piece together what Hikaru was indicating. Then when it finally clicked in her brain her face flushed red and she scowled at him.

"God, you're such a pervert."

"Only for you."

She rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time since the beginning of their conversation and readjusted the books in her arms. "Didn't you come here to get books as well? Go get them and stop bothering me."

"Nah," Hikaru shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Kaoru already got our books yesterday. I just needed an excuse so I can be alone with you."

"Fine," she shoved her textbooks into Hikaru arms, who almost dropped them because he wasn't prepared to grab them, "you can carry these for me if you're just going to follow me around. Put those muscles to good use."

She patted his upper arm, feeling it flex underneath her hand from the weight of the books. She hushed the part of her mind firmly as some not so innocent thoughts entered her mind and removed her hand from his arm as another blush warmed her cheeks, but he didn't seem to notice.

She cleared her throat as she faced away from him so he couldn't see her flushed face. "Come on, let's check these books out so we can meet up with you guys."

* * *

 **Kaoru**

Hours passed and it was the last class of the day, which was their classes for their majors. It was about thirty minutes into their class and the twins and their two other group members were finishing up the final design of their art project, well mostly Hikaru was because he was a few steps behind for procrastinating for a couple of days.

Kaoru hung back, peeling an orange to eat as he watched Hikaru, with one of their other member Ryota. At first, they didn't really get along with him because Ryota because he would slack off at everyone opportunity he had, but recently he's been working with them, although they couldn't say the same about Asumi who tried everything just to get Hikaru's attention. During the beginning of the year, she flirted with both of the twins, but since Kaoru wasn't as easy as Hikaru (or had higher standards) Asumi gave up on trying to seduce him and just chased after Hikaru, who to Kaoru's surprised didn't seem interested in her at all. He may have not like Asumi, but Kaoru had to admit she was a gorgeous girl with her bleach blonde hair and piercing green eyes, and she had the curves and "womanly features" as the beautiful models that you saw in magazines and TV. Too bad she had a shitty personality.

"So, Hikaru~"

Speak of the devil. Kaoru turned his attention to Asumi, who sat on the table next to where Hikaru was drawing. She curved her back to make it seem like her breasts and backside were bigger, which the clothes she was wearing were helping as well. She wore a pin-up style crop top that pushed up her bust and showed a decent amount of cleavage with a pair of high rise shorts that ended just above her thigh. How she wasn't violating the strict dress code system Ouran had? Kaoru had no idea.

"My friends are throwing this party tonight and I can't show up without a date. So, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

"I can't," Hikaru replied, not looking up from his drawing, "I already have plans."

"If your plans are just hanging with your brother then he can tag along too." She twirled her curled hair between her fingers as she bit her glossy red lips seductively. "He just can't tag along if it gets 'hot' between us. You know what I mean?"

Hikaru didn't reply and just continued sketching, making Asumi pout by him ignoring her. Ryota chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. "That girl never learns. When is she going to realize your brother wants nothing to do with her? This is like her sixth time asking him out this week."

"Seventh actually." Kaoru corrected. "I'm a bit surprised though that Hikaru hasn't really taken her up on her offer. Asumi is a beautiful girl, so I thought he wouldn't think twice hooking up with her."

"Maybe your brother actually has some standards." Ryota yawned as he stretched his arms over his head to crack his back. "Speaking of your brother, I didn't see him at the party a couple of days ago. I even searched for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere and the party wasn't even that big."

"He was probably there." Kaoru said as he plopped an orange slice in his mouth. "Probably hooking up with a girl in one of the bedrooms or something."

"I don't know, I think I remember hearing that all the bedrooms were locked so no one could hook up in them, so he couldn't have been in one unless he was hooking up with the host, who was a guy. So, I doubt your brother was at the party."

Kaoru scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and looked from Ryota back over towards Hikaru, who was still ignoring Asumi's countless flirting. If Hikaru wasn't at the party then where was he? He stayed out until the next morning, wearing the same clothes and he had to at least be at someone's house or a hotel because he showered. Maybe he went to the party, found a girl and left, or he didn't go to the party where did he go? He didn't directly tell Kaoru that he was going to the party but expected Hikaru to go when their classmates invited them...but maybe he was wrong…

* * *

Kaoru knocked on the open door of their room before entering. "Hikaru, are you in here?"

There was a few moments of silence before there was a loud thud coming from their closet, accompanied with a hissed out "Shit!"

 _'Great, what the hell is he doing now?'_

With a huff, Kaoru made his way to their shared walk-in closet where he saw his brother digging through a pile of clothes on the floor, that weren't there in the morning.

"What the hell happened in here?" Kaoru asked as he scanned everything on the floor. "Did an earthquake happen that I didn't know about? Or an atomic bomb?"

"I'm trying to search for a suit to wear for tonight, but I can't decide which one to wear."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "A suit? Why do you need a suite?"

"I'm going on a date tonight." Hikaru responded with a smile, which only confused Kaoru more.

"A date? With who?"

"A girl."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes at his twin's response. "I meant who is the girl. What's her name? Is she in our class? Do I know her?"

"Found one!" Hikaru got up and grabbed a black suit from a hanger in the back of the closet. He took the hanger down and turned to show Kaoru.

Kaoru examined the suit. It was a simple plain, slim black suit, nothing really special about it besides the dark red threading around the lapels, shoulders, and cuffs of the jacket.

Kaoru wasn't awestruck by it, but it would look good for a date.

"Sure, I like it." Hikaru's smile grew as he went back to the pile to pick out a dress shirt. "Wait, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"The question I asked about which girl you are talking out on a date." Kaoru eyes glared suspiciously. He loved his brother to death but sometimes his twin stupidness tested him on a daily basis. Maybe it was true when Haruhi said that Kaoru sucked all the intelligence in the womb, leaving Hikaru with the little brain cells he had now.

"Does she go to our school?"

Hikaru didn't respond as he just lifted up a maroon dress shirt and put it next to the suit to see if it matched.

"Hikaru!"

"What?" He groaned as he glared up at his brother, who only glared back.

"I've been asking you questions about the girl you're going out with."

"Sorry," he sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I'm just trying to figure out what to wear. I'm not intentionally trying to ignore you."

"Who's the girl you're going out with?" Kaoru asked again.

"Uh…" Hikaru looked down as if he was trying to think of her name. Did he really not know the name of the girl he was so "excited" to go out with? Kaoru wasn't really surprised though. He'll probably just spend one night with her and after his needs were fulfilled he'll just forget about her. "Haru...ki..?"

"Haruki?" Kaoru questioned, which Hikaru nodded to, but seemed as if he was somehow mad at himself for some reason. "I've never heard of her before."

"That's because...uh...she doesn't go to our school."

"Oh, then what university does she go to?"

Hikaru shrugged, seeming bored of the conversation as he went back to looking for a shirt. "I don't know. I just met her at a cafe a few days ago."

Before Kaoru could ask any more, Hikaru pulled a white shirt from the bottom of the pile, making it topple over into an even bigger mess but he didn't seem to mind as he got up and left the closet before placing the articles of clothing out on his bed. Kaoru stared at their now horrifyingly messy closet then back at his twin, who has seemed to have forgotten about the huge disarray that he made.

"Uh, Hikaru."

"Yeah?" Hikaru responded as he put the dark red tie he already had on top of the white dress shirt, making sure the colors matched.

"Aren't you going to clean the closet? You left it a complete mess."

"The maids can take care of it." He mumbled, not tearing his eyes away from what he was doing.

"Really?" Kaoru scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall.

"What, it's their job."

Kaoru just rolled his eyes at his brother's comment, but yet he didn't blame him. They were spoiled brats so if he was in his brother's situation he would've probably said the same thing. They were paying them to clean their messes.

"So, why were you looking for me before?" Hikaru asked, breaking Kaoru out of his thought."

"Huh?"

"You were calling my name." Hikaru said as he finally turned to Kaoru. "What did you need me for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight because we haven't had any quality twin time in a while, but I guess you're going on a date tonight so…"

Hikaru's expression as he saw how Kaoru was upset. It was true that they haven't had any quality time together. With him going out a few times a week and with their projects, they haven't had a lot of time to hang out.

He gave a sad smile. "Hey, how about we hang out tomorrow. I'm free for the rest of the weekend so we'll have plenty of time to hang and we can do whatever you want. How about that?"

"Fine," he huffed out, then a smirk spread across his face, "and you're paying."

"Ugh, fine." Hikaru looked over at the alarm clock and began picking up his clothes. "I have to get going if I want to make it on time." He ruffled Kaoru's hair to try and cheer him up. "I'll be back later tonight, alright."

"Alright," Kaoru huffed as he began fixing his hair, " taking your word for it."

Hikaru responded with a smile before leaving their room as Kaoru watched him walk down the hall.

"Be safe." Kaoru shouted out.

"When am I not?"

"I mean that in more ways than one."

Kaoru let out a small chuckle when he saw Hikaru respond with a 'not so friendly gesture' before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

 **Haruhi**

Haruhi let out a tired sigh as she shut her apartment door behind her. Today's tutoring session went on a lot longer than she expected because her classmate was being difficult, fighting her with almost everything she said so Haruhi would let him off early because it was Friday but she refused and actually made him stay longer until he finished his homework, which was against her wishes as well. She was supposed to be home half an hour ago to get ready for her date that was only twenty minutes away, which only gave her just enough time to freshen up a bit.

Haruhi tossed her bag on the couch before making her way to the bathroom. Since Hikaru was going to bring everything she needed for the date so it wouldn't take her that long to get ready, and she was extremely glad about that. Even though most of their dates Haruhi didn't need to dress up and could just wear her usual clothes, she still had the issue of trying to find the "perfect" outfit to wear, even though if it was a stay at home date. She had the same issue with going on dates with Tamaki, sometimes a bit more because he always wanted to take her to these higher end places that she couldn't even afford breathing in let alone eating their food. She had gotten him to stop spending so much for dates in the past two years of dating him, but even though he cut back on spending so much on her, he would still go out of his way to make their date as perfect as possible while she would just be ok spending time with him. Haruhi couldn't hate him for it though. He was a hopeless romantic and just wanted to show how much he loved her so she let it slide most of the time.

She turned off the water and grabbed a few towels before stepping out of the shower to dry off. Instead of putting the clothes she had on earlier, she decided to put on a robe. It would also make it easier to put on whatever dress he was bringing, which she was praying that it wasn't too revealing.

As she tied the robe strap around her waist when she heard a knock at the door. Hikaru was a bit early, but she'd rather have him show up early rather than late because she would begin to worry where he was. She left the bathroom as she continued to dry her hair and answered the door to a smiling Hikaru carrying two garment bags and a makeup kit.

"Sorry, I'm a bit early." He gave her a quick kiss before entering her apartment. "I thought traffic was going to be a lot worse at this time."

Haruhi closed the door as Hikaru placed everything on the dining room table and began getting the makeup ready.

"Do I really need to wear makeup?" She grumbled as she placed the towel around her neck. "I just took a shower."

"Well, you don't necessarily have to. I just bought it just in case you wanted to, but if I could be honest if I were you I would. It's not that you're not already gorgeous without makeup, but from seeing pictures of the restaurant on their website the lighting looks pretty dim and might make you look a bit washed out by the dress I got you."

"And what's wrong with looking washed out?"

"Well," he drawled as he was trying to come up with an answer that didn't sound too offensive. "It'll just make your skin look extremely pale, and since you already have a light skin tone you'd look sickly."

"Wow, thanks." Haruhi huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I always wanted to be told that I look sickly."

"No problem," Hikaru smirked, knowing that Haruhi wasn't being serious, "I'll always be honest to you. Now sit."

He patted the chair in front of him, telling her to sit as he continued getting everything ready. Haruhi sat down and straightened out her robe as she felt Hikaru begin to run his fingers through his hair.

"So, what would you like me to do with your hair? Curl it, or keep it straight? An updo or have it down?"

"When's our reservation?"

"6:30, so we have an hour until we have to leave. So it can't too extravagant."

She shrugged her shoulder. "Surprise me then."

She didn't even have to look behind her to know that he was smiling as he began to blow drying her hair. He had already envisioned a hairstyle for her, but he would ask her first to see what she wanted before he would begin suggesting. Usually, Haruhi would just let Hikaru do whatever he wanted since she didn't really care what her hair looked like, as long as it stayed on her head, but also since the beginning of their relationship his hairstyling has actually improved quite a lot. Most likely by him playing with her hair into random styles he saw on the internet whenever he was bored or fidgety. Which sometimes disturbed her studying but learned soon in their friendship that shooing him away would only cause him to be even more annoying, so she let him do what he wanted?

For the next forty minutes, they just talked about anything on their minds, and Hikaru even sat through Haruhi's rant about her client she just finished with, which probably made Hikaru hate him now for giving her such a hard time. As he finished up with her hair and went to on to do her makeup, pulling up a chair in front of her he'd have an easier time applying it.

"Don't go overboard. I want to look good, not a clown."

Hikaru chuckled as he shook the liquid eyeliner. "I make no promises." She playfully nudged him with a smile before gingerly tilted her face to the side to apply the liner. "I'm just going to apply some concealer, liner, blush, and lipstick. That's all."

"Can we just skip the lipstick? It gets everywhere and smudges. It's a pain to wear."

"Nope," Hikaru replied, "it matches the dress I brought you so it'll complete the outfit," his smile grew into a flirtatious smirk, "and don't worry about to going everywhere. It's kiss proof."

"Kissproof?" Hikaru nodded as he finished up her other eye. "I highly doubt any lipstick is kiss proof."

"Oh, are you challenging my knowledge about makeup Ms. Fujioka?"

"Yes, yes I am. I don't believe that a kiss-proof lipstick exists."

Hikaru's smirk grew and reached into the makeup bag and switched the liquid liner with a red tube of liquid lipstick… _'liquid lipstick.'_

 _'How the hell is that going to be kiss proof? I can already imagine the mess it's going to make before even stepping into the restaurant.'_

Hikaru carefully applied the lipstick to Haruhi's lips. It felt wet and cold, only making Haruhi even more doubtful that this would stay on. Once he finished Haruhi rubbed her lips together like Mei used to always bug her about doing whenever she did her makeup.

"Alright, now we just have to-"

Haruhi cut him off by grabbing his face and pulling him down into a kiss. Hikaru made a surprised "Oof" sound by the sudden action but soon relaxed and kissed back a few seconds before Haruhi separated from him. A smirk spread across her face when she saw red lipstick smudged all over his lips.

"Ha, I told you," she gloated as she pointed to his lips, "there's proof that there is no such thing as kiss-proof lipstick."

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow at her gloating before getting a makeup wipe and wiping the lipstick from his face.

"You're still wrong."

Her smirk fell and she furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? You said the lipstick was kiss proof and I just proved it wasn't."

Hikaru let out a soft chuckle before using the same wipe to clean her mouth. "You didn't let me finish stupid. You're supposed to let it dry first." He picked up the lipstick again and unscrewed the cap. "Now, let's try to go back to where we were before that lovely interruption." Haruhi huffed as Hikaru began applying the lipstick again. "Oh quit pouting, it's not the end of the world wearing makeup for a few hours."

"You're not the one wearing it." She grumbled once he was finished."

"It won't look as good on me, and that's saying something." Haruhi rolled her eyes at his comment. "Alright, now we have to wait for a few minutes for the lipstick to dry."

Haruhi just let out another sigh and Hikaru continued to finish up her makeup while they waited for the lipstick to dry. He didn't add much, just some powder and blush, so her face didn't feel too heavy which she appreciated.

"Ok," he said as he finished applying the blush and placed the brush down. He then smiled at Haruhi, "let's test to see if the lipstick works now."

He tilted Haruhi's head up by her chin and leaned to capture her lips in a sweet, short kiss. Once they separated Haruhi looked at Hikaru's smirking lips and grew shocked to see that there was no trace of lipstick on him.

"Surprised?"

"There's no way." She grabbed his face and began searching to see if she could find any residue, even if she just kissed his lips. "I can't believe this." She kisses him a few more times to see if it would do anything, but the result remained the same. "What the hell type of witchcraft is this?"

He laughed. "I told you, but if you want to continue testing it out I wouldn't mind."

Haruhi just rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, stop being a dog. It's not attractive."

"I have many instances in mind where you thought the complete opposite."

She glared at him as her face heated up and it caused him to chuckle again, only making it hard for Haruhi to remain annoyed. Yes, he was irritating, but whenever Hikaru laughed it was hard to remain mad at him, and that was one of the first signs that she knew that she had fallen for him.

Hikaru grabbed her shoulder and looked at her with loving eyes that made her heart beat flutter. "Come on, let's show you what you look like."

He lead Haruhi to the mirror in the living room and as Haruhi saw her reflection she couldn't hold back the gasp at once she saw herself. It was obvious to everyone that Haruhi wasn't the girl who liked dressing up, but everyone in a while, when someone actually makes her over, she actually loved the way she looked.

Hikaru had done her hair in an elegant braided bun updo, leaving a few sections of her bangs down and curled into ringlet and dark red jewels were intertwined with the braid. It almost looked like she was about to get married. Her makeup looked like it was professionally done, even though it looked like just a natural look beside the red lipstick and blush, she actually enjoyed how pretty she looked. Which she thought never would happen in her life.

"Do you like it?" Hikaru asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I love it." Haruhi finally after a few moments.

"I'm glad." He smiled as he placed a kiss on her temple. "Now let's get your dress."

He let go of her and went over to where he placed Haruhi's dress and handed her the garment bag. The dress actually didn't feel too heavy, which worried Haruhi. Usually, if a dress was light that meant there wasn't a lot of fabric, but she was going to take Hikaru's word for it when he promised it wouldn't be too revealing. Hopefully, she won't regret doing it.

"Alright, I'll go to the bathroom and change while you change out here."

"Or…" Hikaru cupped her cheek with a lustful smirk. "We can both change out here together. I think that'll be way more fun."

"Have I told you how much of a pervert you are?"

"Oh come on." He playfully whined. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. So changing in front of each other won't be a big deal."

"Well, if you say that," her smirk matched his as she placed her hand on top of his, "that means you've already seen enough of me."

His smirk formed into a frown as she just patted his hand on her cheek before making her way to the bathroom. After she locked the door she hooked the hanger to the curtain railing of her shower before unzipping the garment bag to reveal a beautiful dark red dress. She couldn't help but admire the dress as she ran her fingers along the soft fabric. She knew the twins' mother was a world-famous fashion designer, but every time Haruhi sees a new design from her, she just can't help but awestruck, and she didn't even care for fashion.

She slipped into the dress, which wasn't as tight as she expected and admires herself in the mirror after finally zipping the back up after many failed attempts. The dress was form fitting, but felt comfortable enough to move around in and wasn't too revealing. The neckline was pretty high, stretching across her collarbones and connecting to the sleeves that were on her upper arms, exposing her shoulders. The skirt was long and soft, having a slit that exposed her left leg and red shoes that Hikaru had also brought her.

"Maybe looking good once in a while isn't that bad." She whispered to herself.

"Are you almost ready?" Hikaru asked outside the door, breaking Haruhi out of her admiring herself.

"Uh, yeah," she cleared her throat, "I'm done." Haruhi exited the bathroom to see Hikaru was dressed in his suit, his blazer matching her dress. His eyes literally grew wide and his mouth dropped at the sight of her. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing." He walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and smiled down at her. "No, you gorgeous, irresistible, sexy-"

"Ok, that's enough." She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How am I going to be able to leave you after tonight when you look this amazing. You're killing me."

"Stop complaining." She snorted. "You're such a stereotypical hormonal teenage it's ridiculous."

"You can't say you don't feel my pain when you're looking at me?"

"You wish." She patted his chest to let her go. "Now come on, let's go."

"Hold on." Hikaru took out his phone and turned them to the mirror that was in Haruhi's living room. "I want to take a photo first."

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her head before taking a few photos of them and taking one last one with a kiss on the lips.

"Uh, you're putting the photos in your eyes only album right?"

"Of course don't worry." He said as he was on his phone. "Even though I would love to share our relationship with everyone, I know that can't happen so I put all the photos of us together in there and it's locked with a password. So you won't even have to worry about Kaoru finding them."

"That's good."

 _Maybe I should get an app like that so I won't be worried whenever someone uses my phone._

Haruhi glanced up at Hikaru, placing her chin on his chest as she watched him scrolling through the picture in his album on his phone with a smile on his face. It made her heart feel all warm seeing him looking at their photos like that. Seeing how much he loved her and them being together made her so happy and made her love him even more. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you." She said, causing him to look away from his phone.

His smile grew and kissed her forehead again as he hugged her with his free arm. "I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I love you 3000."

"...I hate you."

* * *

As they made it to the restaurant, Hikaru gave them his name and in only a matter of minutes, a waiter lead them to their tables, which made a few other guests glare at them since they had to wait an hour to be seated because they didn't make reservations in advance.

The restaurant looked pretty high-end to Haruhi's usual taste. The lighting was dim, making the room have a more romantic feel to it, white small candles in red jeweled holders in the center of the table along with some red roses surrounding them. The restaurant must've gone all out for their opening week.

"Wow," Haruhi said as she admired the atmosphere, "this place is beautiful. If you just looked at the outside you wouldn't even imagine that it would look this amazing on the inside."

Hikaru looked around as well, not seeming as amazed as Haruhi was. Most likely because he's been in five-star restaurants and this wasn't even close to what he was used to.

"Yeah," he opened his menu and began looking it over, "it's pretty nice."

Haruhi just rolled her eyes at his reaction and opened her menu as well and began looking scanning each food item to see which one looked good to her, which all of them did. Even the foods she couldn't pronounce, but her eyes immediately caught a familiar item on the menu and gasped, making Hikaru jump.

"What is it?"

"They have fondue for an appetizer." Haruhi smiled.

"Fondue?"

"We have to order it. I had some last night for the first time and it was amazing. They gave some little cuts of fruit and fish to dip in this melted cheese sauce."

Hikaru chuckled at her excitement. "I know what fondue is Haruhi. I've had it a couple of times before, but if I can be completely honest I'm not the biggest fan of cheese, but," he continued when he saw her smile fall in disappointment, "there are more than one type of fondue on the menu." He leaned over a bit to point to the other options. "There's chocolate, caramel, pesto, crab, and alfredo. Kind of a weird selection, but some of them sound good."

"Uh…" Haruhi looked over them options again, unsure which one sounded better. "Which one would you prefer?"

"I'm the one taking you out so you decide...but, I would recommend a desert one. I think they're the best and they're not too sweet so I think you'll like it." He winked.

"Alright, then I'll get…" She pointed to the one she decided to get. "The chocolate one."

"Great choice."

When the waiter arrived, Hikaru ordered their drinks and an appetizer that Haruhi found and thought it sounded delicious. As the waiter left, Hikaru smiled warmly at Haruhi. The smile he gave her never changed since the day she knew he had fallen in love with her four years ago, and that makes her almost feel like a giddy teenage girl still to this day, and surprisingly she didn't hate the feeling. It was actually one of her favorite feelings.

"You look beautiful."

"I know, it's because you did my makeup and hair." She chuckled.

"It's not just that." He grabbed her hand, running his thumb along her knuckles. "Even if you had none of this glamour on and just wore those old oversized shirts you wear with your grandpa glasses and have your hair in a messy bun." His smile grew and he squeezed her hand. "I still think you're the most beautiful girl in the universe."

Haruhi couldn't help the smile spreading across her face and intertwined her fingers with his. She may have been told this almost every day by both Hikaru and Tamaki, but no matter how many times they tell her it always felt like the first time.

Then suddenly Hikaru's attention drew away from Haruhi and his smile was replaced to a horrified expression, making Haruhi grow confused. He let go of her hand and lifted the menu up so it was covering his face.

"Hikaru, what's wrong-"

"Haruhi is that you?"

Haruhi's heart immediately stopped as a familiar voice that came up behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the person smiling at them as they walked up to the couple.

"Renge, what are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Renge, what are you doing here?"

Renge smiled at Haruhi as she walked over to her. She was wearing a beautiful lilac strapless dress with a purple sapphire encrusted belt. The skirt ended at her ankles and had some sparkles of what Haruhi suspected were jewels in the fabric and seemed to match the small handbag and the bows that were tied in her hair. "I just finished having dinner with my father while he was out here visiting." She looked Haruhi up and down as if she was admiring her. "Wow, and you look gorgeous tonight. Are you two on a date?"

"Renge please, I can explain-"

"I'm not surprised that Tamaki would take you out here during the opening week. He probably just had to say his name and they just gave you a table. Wish it was that easy for us, we had to book months in advance."

 _'Tamaki? She thinks I'm on a date with Tamaki?'_

Haruhi felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Renge didn't see Hikaru when she noticed them from across the room, so she wasn't coming over to question why she was out with him instead of her boyfriend.

"Wow, I just can't get over by how beautiful you are tonight Haruhi." She looked over up at Hikaru. "Don't you agree Tamaki?" Hikaru just responded with a quick thumbs-up before keeping a firm hold on the menu again. Renge walked over to Hikaru, who still had the menu covering his face, and grabbed the top of the menu, making Haruhi nervous again as she saw Hikaru's grip tighten around the it. "Even though you're a phony prince, I have to say you really scored…" She pulled down the menu and her smiling expression turned confused when she saw that the person behind the menu wasn't Tamaki but… "Hikaru?"

Hikaru gave her a nervous smile, but Haruhi that there was a bit of anger in it. "Renge, it's so nice to see you here of all places."

Renge furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at Haruhi to him. "What's going on here?"

"Renge please just let me-"

Haruhi was cut off when Renge squealed loudly and a bright smile formed on her face. "Oh my God, don't tell me! Are you two having an affair with each other?"

"Uh…" Haruhi and Hikaru looked at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Renge who was fangirling.

"It's just like Uki Doki Memorial when Ichijo Miyabi's whore of a girlfriend cheated on him with one of his best friends."

Haruhi sweatdropped. _'Whore?'_

"God, why does that stupid game always have to be similar to our actual life?" Hikaru grumbled under his breath only loud enough for Haruhi to hear as he rubbed his temples.

Renge continued to squeal, drawing in dirty glares and whispers from other guests. Haruhi felt her face heat up and she slid down in her seat. She's been embarrassed in crowded places many times before by the Host Club, but she had to say this was one of the worsts since Renge was literally yelling about Hikaru and Haruhi having an affair.

"So, is it true?" Renge asked as she brought her face uncomfortably close to Haruhi's. "Are you two seeing each other on the side?"

"No," Haruhi shook her head as she gave an awkward laugh, "no, no we're just...friends."

She tried her best not to wince as she said "friends" and just continued to smile at Renge, praying she didn't see through her lie.

"Man," Renge pouted disappointed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You are in a committed relationship with that phony prince for some odd reason, and I can't really see you having an affair." Her eyes traveled over to Hikaru, who was becoming more and more agitated as Renge remained here. "However, you I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru hissed.

"It's a rumor at school that you fool around a lot." Renge answered with a nonchalant shrug. "I don't know the relationship status of the girls you hook up with."

"Oh dear God." Hikaru groaned as he began rubbing his temples again, and Haruhi tried her best to hold in her laughter. "Isn't your father waiting for you back at your table? Go bother him."

"Hikaru," Haruhi hissed at his rudeness. She wasn't fond of Renge here either, but she wasn't going to be rude to their friend for temporarily interrupting their _(secret)_ date. Hikaru's glare traveled over to Haruhi for a brief moment, meeting her own before grumbling and turning his head away from her.

"Yeah, I should probably go back to my father before he…" Renge grew quiet once she saw the appetizer that the waiter brought and placed on the couple's table and her eyes lit up again. "Is that calamari?"

"Uh...yeah."

"I love calamari," Renge pulled up a chair from a neighboring empty table and took one of the calamari rings.

"Renge, I thought you were going back to your father?" Hikaru seethed as he watched Renge invite herself into his and Haruhi's date.

"He can wait," she said as she ate, "he's talking to some business partners and won't realize that I'm gone." She looked between the couple again. "So, if you two aren't having an affair, then why are you having dinner at a restaurant like this, in a dress like that?"

Haruhi felt herself suddenly grow self-conscious about the apparel she was wearing. It may have not been that revealing and Renge did say it was beautiful, but the dress did show a lot more skin than she was used too. Also, this might've been a great dress for a date, but not really for two "friends" going out to dinner together. She subconsciously hugged her arms around herself and looked across at Hikaru for help, which he responded with a nod.

"The Host Club wanted to treat Haruhi out for passing her law project yesterday, but everyone else couldn't make it because of last-minute plans, so it's just me and her tonight."

"What?!" Renge squawked loudly, drawing more unwanted attention their way. "The Host Club was planning an outing without me? I'm the manager."

"Were our _'manager'_ " Hikaru grumbled under his breath.

"Renge, please quiet down." Haruhi hushed so the hostess wouldn't throw them out. "Kyoya most likely invited you, but you just didn't see the message."

"Really? I check my messages daily so I couldn't have missed it." She said. "Maybe I should go talk to him-"

"No!"

Renge jumped as they both yelled at her and grew confused as she swallowed the calamari she had in her mouth. "Why not?"

"It's just that, uh…" Haruhi looked back over to Hikaru for help, but this time it was one of those rare occasions where he didn't know what to say. It was one of those instances that most likely no matter what they said it would get back to Kyoya, which means he would grow suspicious about why she and Hikaru were out having dinner together in a restaurant like this without the rest of the group. She hated having to sneak around to have an affair with Hikaru, but she also didn't want it to end. She loved both him and Tamaki deeply and didn't want it to end it with either of them. She glanced back up at Hikaru, who was still stressing over an excuse to tell Renge when one finally popped in her head.

"Kyoya has been stressed over school a lot lately since he might be going abroad soon. He wants to make sure that he's the top of his class before leaving in the next few months. So, don't take it personally that he may have forgotten to invite you."

"Oh, alright." Renge smiled relieved. "I was worried there, I thought you guys were trying to avoid me."

"We would never do that," Hikaru responded sarcastically, earning yet another glare from Haruhi, even though Renge didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I better get going before my old man begins to wonder where I ran off too." She smiled brightly at Haruhi. "Tell me if you guys plan to reschedule. I'd love to come."

"Sure, I'll make sure Kyoya invited you."

Renge gave a nod before saying goodbye and leaving the couples' table and towards the exit where her father was waiting for her. As she exited, they both let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank God she's gone. I was literally about three seconds away from snapping at her." Hikaru's eyes trailed over towards the now half-empty plate of calamari they haven't even touched with a scowl. "And she ate most of the appetizer too."

"I love Renge, but I have to agree that this was too far," Haruhi said as she smoothed out the skirt of her dress. "But, if I could be honest I'm also glad that she came up to us. If she didn't and we didn't notice her, she would've seen us act like a couple and that definitely would've gotten back to Kyoya and the others."

"Or the whole school would've found out with that big mouth of hers," Hikaru added as he laid his head in his hand. "But it seems like she bought your story to not bug Kyoya. Even though she's not in _'love'_ with him anymore she still respects him enough to leave him alone when need be."

"Yeah, but even so, I'm still worried that she might call up Kyoya later to ask when we're all meeting up, and that'll make him suspicious of us."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. She'll probably just come to you asking about it a few times before forgetting it completely," he smiled at her as he lifted his head up, "but now that she's finally gone." He intertwined their fingers again like it was before Renge showed up. "We can go back to acting like a couple."

Haruhi stared into Hikaru's eyes and almost instantly it seemed as if all her worries about the situation vanished. She squeezed his hand back as she smiled as well as they went back to enjoying their date.

* * *

 **Kyoya**

The light from the laptop screen reflected off his glasses as Kyoya scrolled through his application. He just had a few more papers to write then next semester he'll be going abroad again. Tamaki first tried to change his mind on leaving, saying that Ouran's medical department had just as good, or even better than any other college medical department in the world. He also whined about how "Daddy" couldn't live without "Mommy" for a whole semester. He did get Tamaki to stop bothering him by saying going abroad would be a great experience and help him see what it was like to study medicine in another country.

Even though he wouldn't admit it to his friends, he was going to miss them while he was away, only a little bit though. He could always make new friends that could benefit him in the future, but they couldn't replace the Host Club. No matter how hard he tried.

As Kyoya finished attaching his essay to his college folder, he heard his phone vibrate at the end of the desk. He let out a huff and reached over for his phone.

 _'I swear if it's Tamaki asking for help on the same assignment again I'm sending him all the wrong answers.'_

He answered the call and put his phone to his ear. "Tamaki, I already explained the assignment three times-"

"Kyoya, it's me."

Kyoya's scowl fell as he heard a high, feminine voice over the phone. "Renge, is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry for calling you so late. I know you're busy with your application to study abroad, but-"

"Wait, how do you know that I'm studying abroad? Only the Host Club knows about that."

"You know Kyoya," Renge grumbled angrily, "I'm just as much of a part of the Host Club as the others. First, you didn't invite me to the dinner that was happening tonight, now you're saying that I'm not apart of the Host Club?"

"Wait, dinner?" Kyoya asked confused. "What dinner are you talking about?"

"The dinner that was happening tonight to celebrate Haruhi passing her law project."

"We didn't plan on going out for Haruhi passing her project. I don't even think the law students are even done with their project yet."

"Really?" Renge asked confused. "That's not what Hikaru and Haruhi said when I saw them at that new restaurant downtown."

Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair. "Hold on, so you saw Haruhi and Hikaru at that new restaurant Republique, alone, and they told you they were celebrating Haruhi passing her law project that she hasn't even finished yet?"

"Yeah. Haruhi was even in this gorgeous red dress and had her makeup and hair all done. She looked amazing."

"And what was the excuse why the rest of us couldn't make it?"

"Hikaru said you guys were too busy and he was the only one free so he took her out on his own."

 _'Hikaru_.' Kyoya felt himself began to grow furious. He should've known it was Hikaru who would be behind something like this. He was still not over Haruhi, it was obvious to almost everyone, beside Haruhi and Tamaki of course. He just thought Hikaru wouldn't do anything to Haruhi since he cared about Tamaki dearly as a friend and didn't want to hurt him, so he let out his frustrations out by sleeping around since he couldn't have Haruhi, but it must've not been working anymore and moved on to try and actually seduce Haruhi. What a fucking jackass and Haruhi is too naive with these sort of things to see what Hikaru is trying to do.

"Thanks for the information Renge. I have to go now."

"Wait Kyoya-"

Kyoya hung up the call and went through his contacts before stopping at Kaoru's name and clicked the call button. Kaoru probably didn't know about the "date" that Hikaru set up either, but he could help Kyoya with trying to get into Hikaru's may have been more independent now, but they were still close and Kaoru could probably get Hikaru to accidentally confess his plan without realizing it, he was surprisingly good at stuff like that.

"Hey, Kyoya, what's up?" Kaoru answered moments later.

"Kaoru, do you know where your brother is right at this moment?"

"He's out on a date with some girl he met at a cafe or something," Kaoru answered as if he didn't care about it, which he didn't. "Why do you ask?"

Kyoya crossed his leg and began drumming his fingers on his desk. "Well, I just got word from someone that he's actually out with Haruhi at Republique having dinner."

Kaoru was silent for a few moments, most likely trying to process what Kyoya was saying. "Wait, I don't understand. So, the date Hikaru told me he was on is with Haruhi?"

"Yes."

"But Haruhi would never cheat on Tono. They've been together for so long they're practically engaged at this point."

"I know, that's why I don't think Haruhi knows what's going on. She's just following what Hikaru is doing. He's probably taking advantage of the issue that Tamaki has been so busy to go on dates and trying to give her _'company.'_ He could've told her we were all going out and we couldn't make it last minute, so it was just the two of them."

"It's hard for me to believe that Hikaru would actually do something like that since it'll hurt both Tono and Haruhi...but," Karou drawled before letting out a sigh, "by how he's been relieving his attraction towards Haruhi with other girls for the past year, that might've stopped working and he actually feels like he needs to be with her to finally be satisfied."

"That's what I think so too." Kyoya's eyes traveled over to a photo of the Host Club he had on his desk glaring at Hikaru. "Just keep an eye out on your brother for me."

* * *

 **Haruhi**

"God, I'm stuffed." Haruhi patted her stomach as Hikaru parked the car. "That dinner was magnificent."

"I'm glad you like it." Hikaru chuckled as he turned off the ignition.

"And with all the leftovers we had, I can surprise my dad when he gets home." She smiled at the back seat where the leftover containers were. "He's going to be ecstatic."

"So, what time did you say your dad comes home again?"

"Around three, so in about four hours."

"You know," Hikaru smirked at her mischievously, "that still gives us enough time to have a little more _'fun~'_ "

Haruhi just rolled her eyes at his playful suggestion and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Behave, it's only been a day. You'll survive."

"A day is too long." He jokingly whined as he hugged her, nuzzling his cheek in her hair. "If I could I would be with you like that all the time."

She snorted as she patted his arm. "I think you just want to be with me for sex."

"As if," Hikaru gave her a cheeky grin, "I just like messing with you. It's cute to see you get all flustered, but," he leaned down next to her ear and purred, "sex is a great add on to the whole thing."

"You're such a boy." She chortled and playfully tried to push him away, but only far enough so their faces were only a few inches apart." "But I guess I have to agree as well."

"Oh, so you're just using me for sex then?" Hikaru scoffed, but his smirk only grew wider as he stared down into her eyes. "I'm actually quite hurt."

She chuckled as gingerly placed a hand on his cheek. "Good."

She leaned up and slowly captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Hikaru smiled against her lips and twisted his torso towards her as he returned it. The kiss was gentle and sweet, filled with nothing but love. Absorbing and deepening the kiss, Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck as his hand traveled from where it was placed on her shoulder and slowly trailed down her body and settled down on her thigh, causing a shiver of pleasure to run through her body. She let out a small moan and brought herself closer to him, running her hands through his styled hair.

God, she loved him so much and wanted him so badly at that moment that it hurt. She had no idea how he did it, but even if she wasn't in the mood for anything that whole day, just one kiss from him could make her body just need him. Just the way he would look at her, the intoxicating aroma of the cologne he was wearing and how affectionate he was being to her no matter how he treated her, especially since she was affair with him. It just made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

She felt Hikaru's other hand travel to her waist as if he was about to lift her so she could sit on his lap, but before he could Hikaru's phone rang loudly, scaring the both of them. They both separated and Hikaru cursed under his breath as he placed his hand to his bottom lip.

"Did I bite you?" Haruhi grew worried as she saw Hikaru pursed his lips into a straight line.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Hikaru glared over at his car screen to see who just had to call at that exact moment, but his glare turned confused when he saw who was calling.

"Kyoya? Why the hell is he calling?" He asked. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, just as confused as Hikaru was as he answered the phone. "Hey, what's up Kyoya?"

"Hikaru, what are you doing right at this moment?"

"Uh, just out with some friends. Why do you ask?"

"I thought you were on a date with some girl?"

Hikaru's eyes grew wide and he glanced over at Haruhi, who was scowling furiously at him.

"You really told him you were on a date?" Haruhi hissed as Hikaru muted the call.

"I didn't tell him anything. I told Kaoru." He confessed. "I told Kaoru that I was on a date with a girl I met at a coffee shop. I thought he would've just thought I was hooking up with some girl like he usually does."

"Well. Kaoru. Must. Have. Told. Him!" Haruhi growled as she smacked his arm multiple times.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Hikaru glared as he grabbed Haruhi's wrist to make her stop hitting him. "Kyoya probably thinks the same as Kaoru does, calm down. There's no way he knows about us, alright. If he did he would've exposed us don't you think?"

Haruhi huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Hikaru was right, Kyoya might've not acted like it, but he really cared for Tamaki. Whenever someone tried to hurt him or his family name, Kyoya was always there to defend him. So, if Kyoya did find out about her secret relationship with Hikaru, he would have definitely told Tamaki. "You're right."

"Hikaru, are you still there?" Kyoya asked.

"Just trust me, ok." Hikaru's eyes turned from a glare to pleading and Haruhi couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Fine, I trust you."

Hikaru nodded and unmuted the call before putting his arm around Haruhi's headrest. "Can you hear me now Kyoya?"

"Yes, I can hear you just fine."

"Sorry, I must've accidentally put you on silent."

"Yeah, sure." Kyoya seemed unconvinced but seemed to go along with it. "Anyways, what happened to the date you were on?"

"Oh, that," Hikaru began, trying to play it off as if he didn't care about the topic, "well, I met up with the girl and she was just boring. So, after dinner, I just called up some friends to hang out."

Haruhi laid her head on Hikaru's shoulder as he continued to talk to Kyoya for a few more minutes. He didn't seem very interested in the conversation, just playing with a curled lock of Haruhi's hair, twirling it with his fingers. It may have either been from being full or becoming relaxed by Hikaru playing with her hair, but she felt herself begin to grow tired.

As Haruhi was growing tired, Hikaru was growing agitated. He let out a huff as Kyoya continued to talk, and he leaned his head on the headrest.

"Just shut the fuck up already." He murmured under his breath so Kyoya wouldn't hear him.

"Be nice," Haruhi mumbled half asleep as she hugged his arm tighter around her. "He must've had a reason to call you."

"He better have." He grumbled out. "Kyoya, what's the reason why you're calling me anyway?"

"I just wanted to check up one you," Kyoya replied as if it was obvious. "There are rumors going around about you at school and even though the Host Club disbanded last year, we have to keep up this good imagine."

"I know, and I promise I'm not doing anything ba…" His eyes met Haruhi's for a brief moment and she saw them began to get clouded with guilt before looking back away."...I'm fine Kyoya," he placed his nose in Haruhi's hair, "I promise."

"Alright, if you say so. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Yeah, bye." Hikaru hung up before running a frustrated hand through his hair. His eyes trailed back over to Haruhi and gave her a tired smile as he saw Haruhi about to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"I guess you're not up to do anything more tonight." He chuckled as he put the lock of her bangs behind her ear. She just responded with a quiet mumble and shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you up to your apartment before I have to carry you up there."

Haruhi let out a soft chuckle before slowly lifting up her head. "Yeah, I should really get to bed."

"Would you want me to walk you up, or do you think your neighbors might notice?"

Haruhi eyes scanned over her apartment complex to see if anyone was awake or either notice them walking to her door. Her neighbors only knew that she was going out with Tamaki. She's heard the older women gossip about how handsome he is and how Haruhi was a lucky girl, but yet they have also noticed Hikaru coming around a lot as well. After giving Hikaru a hug once, her dad came home telling her that some neighbors downstairs were talking about the hug and speculating something out of it. Well, there was something going on, but they were acting like they never hugged a man other than their husbands. So, now Haruhi was extra cautious about showing affection to Hikaru outside her apartment door because she knew the gossip would get back to her dad or Tamaki.

She looked at the time on Hikaru's car screen and saw that it was around 11:00. "Yeah, you can walk me up. I'm pretty sure they're all asleep, and if not I highly doubt they'll leave their apartments at this hour."

"Great," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and brushed his lips against her ear, "that means we can act like a real couple outside your apartment finally."

Haruhi smiled as Hikaru placed a light kiss on her cheek before getting out of the car. He took her hand in his as they began making their way to her apartment, taking their time of course. Even though Hikaru loved to mess around and flirt with her a lot more, they still acted like they did before they first started going out. They were close and still told each other everything while the other listened, and they loved each other (just now in a different kind of way). People were right when they said best friends make the perfect couples.

They stopped at her door and Hikaru smiled at her lovingly. "I had a great time tonight, even though Renge barged in during dinner. I'm a bit sad it has to end early though~"

Haruhi snorted and patted his chest. "I'm sure you'll survive. Also, why do we always have to do it at my house?"

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows at her as if he was confused about why she was asking such a stupid question. "You're really asking me that question? I live in a mansion with my twin brother and a bunch of staff that gossip more than your elderly neighbors. My house might be big, but I know for a fact there's a high chance of us getting caught and you know that. We were lucky we were able to have those few nights that your dad was off to be at my house since Kaoru had a study group and the mansion was empty."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Haruhi rolled her eyes playfully. "I just really want to sleep in your bed again. It's just so soft."

Hikaru chuckled. "Well, yeah. It's made of memory foam while yours is just a shitty box with springs. I'm surprised I can actually sleep on that every time I sleep over."

"Wow, you have such a way with words."

"I offered to buy you a new mattress last time you were at my house, but you refused."

"Yeah, because it's an expense that I don't need, but one I want."

"Well, it's nice to buy something you want once in a while."

"Not when you're not financially privileged like me." Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, but Haruhi held up her hand so to keep him quiet, "and before you say anything, I don't care if you're rich and buy it for me. It's a worthless purchase. I'll just stick with the bed I've got."

"And suffer with the back pain it gives you?"

"Precisely."

"You should at least get your frame fixed. It's been broken since last year."

"It's fine, I taped it up with some duct tape."

"Yeah, but now it squeaks."

"It's not that bad."

"It's getting louder every time we-"

"Alright, I get it." She covered his mouth with her hand, feeling a light blush warm up her cheeks. "I'll look into buying a new frame, but that's it."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at her with a challenging stare and grabbed her arm to remove it from his mouth. "I'm literally going to burn your mattress so you'll finally get a new one."

"You don't even want to know what I'll do to you if you did that."

His smirk returned to his face and he put his finger under her chin to tilt her face up. "And what are you going to do, huh?" He leaned down so his face was only a few inches away from hers, making her breath hitch. He was so delicious to look at, and she rarely ever used that to describe anything but food. Her legs would turn into jelly he got close to her like this, and he knew it and relished every second of it. Especially when she tried to fight off the urge to just kiss him. "You love me far too much to do anything."

She glared at him as his smirk grew, knowing that he was right.

 _'God, why does he have to be so damn handsome?'_

"Why did I have to fall for you of all people?" Haruhi groaned, making Hikaru snigger.

"I guess I'm just a lucky guy."

He lowered his lips down and Haruhi met him halfway. As she met his lips, she snaked her arms back around his neck. All the feelings she had felt in her core began to resurface from the car minutes ago. She knew her dad was coming home early tonight, but he wasn't coming home until around three. So they had more than enough time.

She separated from him and looked into Hikaru's lustful eyes that matched her own. "I guess a few more hours together wouldn't hurt."

* * *

 **Kaoru**

It was around one o'clock in the morning and Hikaru still hasn't come home yet. Kaoru laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, too much on his mind to fall asleep. He always had trouble sleeping whenever Hikaru was out, but now with Haruhi in the equation, it was making it almost impossible to sleep. Would Hikaru actually go as far as to try to ruin Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship to just be with her? He knew Hikaru was literally still head over heels in love with her, but he still cared about Tamaki enough to set his feelings aside.

It could be what Kyoya predicted, that Hikaru was taking his sexual frustrations out on other girls since he couldn't have Haruhi, but since he's been doing it for about a year now, it might not be working anymore for him and needs Haruhi to actually fully satisfy his craving for her. Kaoru can just pray to God that this wasn't Hikaru's intentions and just met up with her after his date flopped.

The sound of the bedroom door opening broke Kaoru out of his worries and he looked over towards the door, where he saw an exhausted, messily dressed Hikaru close the door. He tossed his suit jacket that he had draped over his shoulder on the floor next to his bed before flopping down on his back on his bed, mumbling tiredly to himself.

"How was your date Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he turned over to face him.

"It was fine," Hikaru grumbled. "Kind of boring, so I don't plan on seeing her again."

"She was that boring, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Kaoru studied his twin for a bit, trying to determine if he was drunk or not. He was acting a bit loopy, but he didn't smell strongly of anything. Not even the cologne he wore usually whenever he came home after a night out. Maybe he was just really exhausted, but what were him and the "friends" he was hanging out with do to make him so tired, and by "friends" he meant Haruhi.

"Hikaru, can I ask you a question."

"Sure, go for it…"

"Why were you and Haruhi at Republique tonight?" He waited a few seconds for him to reply, but he never did. "Hikaru?" Kaoru lifted his head to see that Hikaru had fallen asleep. "Of course he fell asleep, just my luck."

Kaoru laid back down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was just thinking about this too much. There was no way Hikaru would stoop so low to steal one of his best friends' girlfriends...but yet, why does it feel like something might actually be going on behind the scenes that no one knows about?

* * *

 **Haruhi**

The weekend passed and Monday came back around. Tamaki did his usual routine by picking Haruhi up and walking with her to where their friends me up every day before going to class, but for some reason today felt a bit weird between some of the members of the group. She tried to not let it bother her and try to enjoy her day, but as the school day progressed she began to notice that it was Kyoya and Kaoru were the ones who were acting strange.

They always seemed to need to cut in between her and Hikaru whenever they next to each other, or if Hikaru touched her they would snatch Haruhi away from him. He first just seemed confused by them breaking him and Haruhi up, but as it continued throughout the day he began to grow annoyed by them. Especially when Kyoya sat on the other side next to Haruhi where Hikaru usually sat, which made him sit all the way at the edge of the table. After that, he didn't even hide his irritation and just stabbed at his food with his fork while the rest of them conversate.

Even though Haruhi was just as confused as Hikaru was, she first thought he was being childish, but as it continued she began to get annoyed herself.

"Finally, we're alone." Hikaru sighed out happily as he hugged Haruhi from behind. "I thought we wouldn't be able today since Kyoya and Kaoru been hanging all around you today."

"Yeah, if I could be honest it was getting on my nerves too," Haruhi confessed as she brushed her fingers along his arm. "But why are they all of a sudden wanting to hang around me so much lately? It's like they're trying to keep us separated…" Her eyes grew wide and she gasped at the realization. "You don't think..."

"They don't know about us," Hikaru reassured as he kissed her temple. "Like I said Friday night, if they found out about us they would've confronted us. So don't worry. Our relationship is still safe."

"I guess you're right, but it still makes me wonder why they've been acting weird though."

Hikaru shrugged, seeming not worried at all. "I think you're thinking too much into this. Let's just enjoy that we actually have some alone time right now."

Tamaki had requested that the group to meet up in the old club room after Haruhi's tutoring session to discuss a surprise he had for all of them. Since Haruhi's client called in sick today, that gave Hikaru the opportunity to snatch her away and arrive to the club room early so he could finally have some alone time with her. They hid in the changing room so that if someone did walk into the music room they wouldn't get caught. During their senior year, they would sometimes "volunteer" (mostly Hikaru volunteered them) to unpack costumes for the next cosplay or to clean up the room, but instead of doing anything helpful Hikaru most of the time used that time alone to be affectionate to her since he was forced to keep it in all day. At the beginning of the year, Haruhi was opposed to the idea since the guys were in the other room waiting for them, but sometimes she couldn't help but give in. Especially determining on what the cosplay was that day.

"Well, since you helped me clean up the club room. We have a few minutes to spare." Haruhi turned to face him, matching his smile. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I've been neglected all day. I just want to be with you right now."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You weren't neglected. You're so dramatic."

"It's the artist in me. I can't help it."

"Since you don't know what to do, how about you help me clean up in here. It's filthy."

"Or," Hikaru wrapped his arms back around Haruhi's waist and cupped her cheek so she was looking up at him, "you can kiss me."

"I don't know," Haruhi teased as she wrapped her arms around him, "this place really needs to be cleaned up. It's been a few months."

"Oh my God, just shut up and kiss me."

Haruhi chuckled by his impatience and placed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips, feeling a wave of euphoria overcome her when she heard Hikaru happily sigh by finally being able to kiss her today. Just like Hikaru, she felt her own frustrations melt away once their lips met. She was so used to at least giving Hikaru some sort of affection during the school day that when she wasn't able to even touch him all day, it actually bothered her a lot more than she'd like to admit. As they separated, the smile on Hikaru's face grew.

"Wow, that was-"

The door to the dressing room being opened cut Hikaru off and they both grew panicked. The let go of each other without a second thought, almost stumbling and made it seem like they were cleaning up the room.

"Oh, here you guys are." Kaoru said once he spotted them. "Did your tutoring session end early today Haruhi?"

"Actually they canceled, so I just thought I'd come here early to straighten things up." Haruhi lied as she continued to pretend to clean so Kaoru couldn't see he face to possibly see through her lie, "and since Hikaru wasn't busy I asked him to help."

"Hikaru helped you clean up?" Kaoru asked, seeming a bit suspicious. Haruhi felt herself grow nervous as she saw Kaoru's eyes travel from her to Hikaru a few times before smiling again. "Well, that's surprising. I'd never thought I'd see the day Hikaru actually helped someone other than himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru hissed.

Kaoru held up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying you rarely ever help clean, that's all. It's nice to see you do it once in a while."

"You're just as bad as me," Hikaru grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing in here so early anyway? The meeting doesn't start for another five minutes."

"Tono pushed it up a bit since his father requested him again. So it was my job to find you, but I guess you were already here." Kaoru smiled again before running over to Haruhi and grabbing her hand. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us over on the couches. I want you to sit next to me."

Before Hikaru or Haruhi could protest Kaoru dragged Haruhi out of the dressing room, leaving what Haruhi could imagine was a very confused but livid Hikaru.

…

"Alright men, and my darling Haruhi. I have a proclamation." Tamaki beamed as he stood in front of the (now former) Host Club members. "As you might have noticed, my father has been requesting me a lot lately for business matters and we haven't gotten to spend as much time together as we would like, but that's why I brought you all here. I'm going to France for three days."

"That's it?" Hikaru asked, still annoyed that he had to sit the furthest away from Haruhi. "You literally dragged us all here to the high school to tell us you're visiting France?"

"Not just that my impatient friend," Tamaki responded, the smile never leaving his face. "It is true that I am going back to France, but like I said earlier today I have a surprise you all." His smile grew bright. "You're all coming with me. We're leaving Friday."


	6. Chapter 6

**Haruhi**

"Wow," Haruhi looked around in awe at the city as she held a little tour booklet she got from the airport. "I knew France was beautiful from the photos I've seen, but in real life it's breathtaking."

"It is isn't it." Tamaki smiled as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulder. "I always dreamed of the day I would be able to bring you here since we started dating. Showing you where I grew up as a kid. Who knows, maybe you'll like it here so much that you might want to move out here."

"No thanks," Haruhi chuckled at his suggestion, "It's beautiful here, but I'm fine in the country I live in now. I wouldn't mind visiting here for vacation though."

"So, what's the plan now?" The couple heard Hikaru grumbled and turned to the exhausted group who were still near the car. He slung his bag over his shoulder. "You literally had the driver pull over so you could just show Haruhi this little town that we could've seen tomorrow."

"Yeah, we just want to go to the hotel and sleep," Kaoru added as he leaned back on the car. "How are you not jet-lagged?"

"How can you all be tired at a moment like this?" Tamaki motioned to the beautiful city behind him. "We're in Paris France, my home country. The city of love."

"Yeah, however, I don't know if you have forgotten Tamaki but you and Honey are the only ones in relationships. So, _'love'_ isn't really for everyone on this trip" Kyoya huffed out as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair. Getting irritated that he barely got any sleep on the flight.

"And Reiko-chan isn't here so the only couple is you and Haru-chan."

Haruhi's eyes briefly met an irritated looking Hikaru as Tamaki held Haruhi close to him. Since last week, they have barely gotten any alone time together and Kaoru hasn't let Hikaru go out by himself saying he just wanted to spend long awaited twin time with his brother. He even went as far as to hide his keys so Hikaru couldn't leave. The only time they did get to have alone time was when Hatuhi's client canceled again and they got to spend that hour together, and she wouldn't admit it (obviously) but she missed being alone with him.

"Fine," Tamaki rolled his eyes dramatically, "since you guys want to be boring we can go to the hotel, but tomorrow I have a fun day planned for us all, and there shall be no complaining."

"Determining on what is," Hikaru growled as he got back into the car. "I make no promises."

* * *

"God, I missed you." Hikaru breathed out in between kisses as he had Haruhi pinned against the hotel wall. "It's been fucking hell not being able to be around you anymore. To touch you."

Once they got to the hotel, they were assigned roommates and let Haruhi have the single room to herself again, and just like with every group trip they went on Tamaki pouted at them not being able to share a room, especially after two years of being together. Kyoya did get him to understand by saying that Haruhi was the only girl here and needed her privacy, that was the main reason they got the single room in the first place.

As they grabbed their bags and were departing to their rooms, Hikaru quickly whispered in her ear as he passed by. _"I'll meet you in your room in thirty minutes."_ Before giving her a wink that almost made her melt on the spot, and once Hikaru got to her room and she closed her door he immediately began attacking her lips with a kiss.

He was like a hungry man finally getting a meal after so long. The way he had her pressed against the wall made it almost impossible for her to get away from him, but she didn't want to. She's been craving his presence all week. She missed his kisses, his touch, and other things since they barely had any time alone. Just being able to feel his firm body against hers was driving her crazy.

"I want you." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. "I haven't had you in so long."

"We-We can't." Haruhi strained from the pleasure he was giving her. "Th-The guys are sleeping in rooms next door and I-I don't want to risk them hearing us."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we're quiet."

Haruhi let out a slight gasp as she felt his hand travel up her bareback and played with the hook of her bra. "Hikaru…"

"If you don't want to do it, we don't have to, but…" he smirked as used his finger to tilt her head up to look at him. "I know you want this as much as I do by the way you're acting."

"I…" She looked into his dark, lustful eyes and almost lost herself. She knew that the guys were in rooms just beside them so there was a good chance they would hear them, but she hadn't been with him all week and desperately wanted him.

She didn't reply with any words but just met Hikaru's lips with a heated kiss. Giving him the answer that he needed. He hooked his arms under her knees, not breaking their kiss as he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and made their way over to the bed. He laid her down before getting on top of her. His lips collided with hers again in a lust-filled kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring her closer as if she was afraid he would leave her if she let go. She let out a sharp gasp as Hikaru pulled off her shirt in one quick moment, the cold breeze hitting her bare skin.

Hikaru's kisses began traveling down from her lips and began to trail down her neck, to her collar bone and breasts. She let out a small whimper as he began kissing her stomach and he breath caught as she felt him grab the waist of her jeans, but before he could unbutton them there was a knock at the door, making the couple freeze.

"Haruhi?" Shit, it was Tamaki. What the hell was he still doing up?! "Are you awake?"

Haruhi looked down at Hikaru, who motioned his head over towards the door, telling her to answer him.

"Uh...just barely," Haruhi replied in the best fake tired voice she could muster. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to explore the small towns that are around the area, but if you're really tired we don't have too…"

The hint of sadness in his voice crushed her. He was so excited to show her the place he grew up in since they began dating and now that they were here she was in bed with one of his best friends instead of joining him, and it was only free time they could be alone without the group since the other two days they were going to be busy. She looked back down at Hikaru, who was glaring at the door as he protectively remained over her stomach, but she could tell he was hurting for Tamaki as well.

"Just let me sleep for an hour or two, then I'll tour the city with you. Is that all right?"

"Yes," she could hear the smile forming on his face, "I'll be back in two hours to get you. I love you."

"Love you too…"

As soon as they heard his footfall disappear down the hall, Hikaru let out a frustrated sigh as he sat up.

"Well, there goes the moment." He grumbled.

"Sorry," Haruhi apologized as she put her shirt back on, "I thought he would've been asleep like the rest of the group."

"There's nothing to apologize about. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I shouldn't have let my hormones take control of me on a trip with literally all the club members next door." His sad gaze me hers. "I just haven't been with you almost all weeks and I miss you. I don't know why the guys are keeping us apart...maybe they do know something…"

"Hikaru…" She hugged him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't believe that anymore because you were right. If they did find out about us they would've confronted us. But from what I'm noticing it's only directed towards you."

"They probably think that I'm still in love with you." He huffed as he leaned into her embrace. "And because these rumors of me being a man-whore, they probably think I'm trying to get with you or just sleep with you." He gave her a weak smirk. "Too bad they don't know I already have."

"Shut up," she smacked his head, "this isn't the time for joking."

He chuckled before planting a light kiss on her hand. "I think the only way to get them off our back is if we maybe stay away from each other for a while."

Haruhi felt her heart drop to her stomach as she slowly retracted her arms from around him. "Are you saying…"

"Oh no, no." He reassured as he turned to her and cupped her cheek. "I'm just talking about at school. I'm not breaking up with you." He laid his forehead against hers, giving her a sweet smile. "We tried that a few times remember. It never work out."

"Don't scare me like that." She sighed. "I thought you were breaking up with me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just think that if we keep our distance from each other at school and on this trip it will look like to the other guys that I'm not after you. But we can still see each other outside of school. That is," his lips formed into a smirk again, "if you want."

"I don't know," she teased, "you're quite a handful."

"So are you," his eyes drifted to her breasts for a quick moment, "just in a different kind of way."

She scoffed and smacked his shoulder again. "You're such a pervert."

"Can you blame me?" Haruhi just rolled her eyes at his response. "You should get some sleep. I don't want you passing out on your France tour." His smile turned sweet again as he pushed a piece of her bangs behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Kaoru**

Kaoru let out a soft grumble as he heard the irritating ring of his phone. He stuffed his face into his soft pillow to try and block out the sound, but as the ringing stopped his happiness was only short-lived when it soon began again. This time, Kaoru let out a loud groan and snatched his phone off the nightstand and pressed it to his ear.

"What?" Kaoru answered, not hiding the irritation in his voice.

"Nice way to greet a friend over the phone," Kyoya responded through the phone.

"Kyoya, aren't you tired?" Kaoru rubbed his eyes. "How are you still up after such a long flight?"

"I don't know if you checked the time Kaoru, but it's already 6:30. You've been asleep for six hours."

"Wait really?" Kaoru checked the clock that sat on the dresser to see that Kyoya was right. "How did we sleep that long?"

"Tamaki was supposed to be the one to wake us up after a few hours but he lost track of time while exploring the local towns with Haruhi, but now since we're all rested up he wants us to do some night activities."

"Like what?"

"He said it was a surprise."

"Of course he did." Kaoru huffed as he finally sat up, running a hand through his disheveled bed head.

"Yes, and he wants us to leave ASAP so wake up your brother." Kyoya's tone soon turned serious. "You know what we discussed, right?"

"Yes," he sighed as his gaze fell on a sleeping Hikaru across from him, "don't let him be alone with Haruhi because he might try to seduce her."

"Correct, I'm glad we had this talk."

* * *

 **Haruhi**

"Is this place…"

"A night club?"

Tamaki's smile grew bright as he turned towards his friends in front of the night club Batofar. "It sure is."

The three youngest members of the group looked confused at each other before turning their attention back to Tamaki, wondering why he brought them here.

"Uh Tono, incase you forgot Haruhi, Kaoru, and I are only nineteen."

"Yeah, we're not legally allowed to get into any night clubs."

"Tsk, tsk, that's where you both are wrong my doubting twins. Here in France you only have to be eighteen to get in, and since we are all older we can get in and have some drinks."

"Drinks?" Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows, completely not understanding why her boyfriend would take the whole group to a night club of all places while visiting his home country.

"Tamaki," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, his tone hinting some irritation, "why are you taking us to a nightclub? This isn't our type of scene." His eyes drifted over to Hikaru. "Well, for most of us at least."

Hikaru scowled at him and seemed like he was going to defend himself but instead, he just let out an annoyed huff as if it wasn't worth his time.

"Don't worry guys. This isn't the type of clubs you see drunk people passing out and throwing up on each other." Tamaki tried to reassure the group. "I promise this club is far more our standards."

…

Well, Tamaki was right. The night club was a lot more upscale than the ones you saw in movies, but it was a pretty high-end nightclub and there were indeed those drunk party goers that were having the times of their lives. Other than the drunks, the atmosphere of the bar was pretty classy. The inside was dim, with a bar in the back where most of the drunk party girls were taking shots. The dance floor wasn't that crowded, most of the people were sitting on the velvet plush were nursing on their drinks.

It was nice, but Haruhi still felt uncomfortable being there and it seemed like everyone else was too beside Tamaki. She looked across the large corner booth that they were now seated at, at Hikaru, seeing that he had his head turned away from her as if he was paying attention to the other girls in the club, but Haruhi caught the occasional glances he would give her, and the small smile he gave once their eyes met.

Tamaki returned with a tray with seven cups filled halfway with red liquid as he slid into the booth next to Haruhi.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not planning to get you drunk tonight," Tamaki said as he gave everyone a cup. "The club is connected to a winery but it's closed due to renovations. So, this is the only place we can taste the wine. After this, no more alcohol. I promise."

"You should have told us that from the beginning," Kyoya asked as he took the cup he was offered.

"But why a winery?" Kaoru asked. "I mean, it's good to try new things and all, but this seems a little too much. Especially in a place like this."

"I know that it's out of our comfort zones, but this is the winery my great-great-grandfather helped build when he was alive. I don't think he intended it to be connected to a nightclub, but I always wanted to go and support this place when I was old enough, and now that I am back and with you guys," his smile turned soft, "I wanted to share this experience with you all. My best friends."

The rest of the group probably just thought he wanted to try to have an _"adult"_ night out since they were all legal now, but actually he just wanted to share one of his family heirlooms with them, and Haruhi couldn't help but feel incredibly grateful to have a friend so generous like him, and it seemed that the guys felt the same way as well.

However, Haruhi's smile faltered a bit when she met Hikaru's gaze again for a brief moment before he turned away. His eyes were a mixture of happiness from Tamaki doing all this because he loved his friends but felt guilty for doing something so horrible behind his back that would most definitely ruin their long friendship, and Haruhi couldn't help but feel that same way.

Tamaki passed out the rest of the cups of wine for everyone to taste and began talking about the history of the vineyard and how his great-great-grandfather started up the winery with barely any money to even take care of his family.

Haruhi took a small sip of her wine and instantly a burst of various fruits and spices hit her pallet. She didn't know if she liked it or not, it wasn't that it was bad, it was just weird. Though, it didn't stop her from taking more sips of it.

* * *

 **Kyoya**

After a few more wine samples, Tamaki ordered the group some non-alcoholic drinks, and since they were in a nightclub, let them go, as he says _"mingle"_ if they wanted to.

But as an hour passed, and a few more drinks. They all began to feel a bit weird and giddy. Well, everyone but Kyoya, who realized something was up before he drank too much.

"Tamaki," Kyoya put his half-empty cup down, "I think there might be alcohol in these drinks you gave us."

"There can't be." Tamaki's voice was starting to slur. "I specifically requested virgin cocktails."

"Well, by how your voice is slurred and how the rest of the group are acting like children I think otherwise."

He gestured to the other members of the group where the twins, Haruhi, and Honey were laughing up a storm while Mori just smiled tiredly. Tamaki looked back down at this tri-colored drink before giving it a quick sniff.

"Maybe you're right. I'm going to talk to the bartender to see…"

Once Tamaki slowly stood up and carefully made his way over to the bar, Kyoya looked back over to the giggling group and his eyes instantly locked on Hikaru, who he and Haruhi seemed the drunkest of them all, and a lightbulb lit up in his head as a devious plan came to mind.

 _'Since Hikaru is so drunk, maybe I can get him to spill his plan about Haruhi. I just need to get him alone with him for a few minutes.'_

"Hikaru," Kyoya called out as he walked over to the group, doing his best to hold back a scowl by seeing how close Hikaru was to Haruhi. He had his arm around her on the headrest of the couch they were sitting at. He seemed a little too cozy with her, "do you want to get another drink with me? Your glass is almost empty."

"Uh, sure. Would anyone else-"

"Great," Kyoya grabbed Hikaru's arm and pulled him up, "let's go."

Hikaru stumbled as Kyoya dragged him over to the bar and ordered two drinks, but made sure to add alcohol to Hikaru's drink to make sure he could get him more likely to spill as much as he could about his plan with Haruhi.

"So," Kyoya said as he watched Hikaru take a sip of his drink, "how have you been?"

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, confused to why Kyoya was asking that question. "Uh, good. We hand out almost every day. Why are you asking?"

"We may hang out a lot, but not just the two of us. So, I don't know if anything new has happened to you."

Hikaru shrugged, seeming to grow tired since he was away from the exciting atmosphere. "Nothing that exciting."

"Are you seeing anyone? In any type of relationship?"

"Ye-" He quickly shut his mouth and turned his head away from Kyoya as he took another sip of his drink.

 _'Interesting.'_

Kyoya kept up a meaningless conversation as Hikaru continued to drink, unknowingly getting more and drunker. After a few drinks later, Kyoya was ready to dive into the real questions he wanted to ask.

"So, Hikaru," Kyoya swished the liquid in his glass, "what's going on with you and Haruhi? Do you still like her?"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at him for a few moments as if he was trying to figure out why Kyoya was suddenly asking all these questions, but then seemed to forget shortly after what he was thinking about.

"Yeah, I still like her," Hikaru confessed drunkenly. "I like her a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. But nothing is happening between us."

"You're not trying to break her and Tamaki up, or just trying to hook up with her?"

Hikaru let out a small snicker as he brought his glass to his lips. "Why would I need to be trying to sleep with her when I already have plenty of times."

…

Kyoya opened his mouth but shortly closed it again as he tried to comprehend what Hikaru had just told him. Wa...Was that true? Did he and Haruhi…

"So...Haruhi and you hooked up many times?"

Hikaru almost spits out his drink and began coughing, drawing in a lot of attention to them. Once his coughing died down he looked back at Kyoya in complete horror. "Wh-Where did you hear that?"

"Uh...you just told me you did."

His face immediately paled and he began waving his hands around as he denied everything as he began laughing nervously. "I never slept with Haruhi. I-I thought you were talking about someone else. Haruhi's with Tamaki, she would never sleep with me. There's a higher chance she's slept with Tamaki since they've been together for so long."

"So Haruhi told you she slept with Tamaki?"

His gaze turned dark, but he kept up smile up in a failed attempt to make Kyoya not notice. "I never said that. I said there's a higher chance."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, noting Hikaru's obvious jealousy was starting to show. There was something up, he just needed to get it out of him. Although he knew that with Hikaru this drunk it might be like poking a ravenous bear with a sharp stick, he needed answers.

"So, you're not doing anything to get with Haruhi?"

"No."

"Well, that's a relief." Kyoya sighed out as he leaned back in his bar chair. "Tamaki was a little worried that you might be trying to split them up."

Hikaru's expression seemed to fall by the mention of Tamaki and his eyes landed on the amber liquid of his drink. "Tamaki was worried..?"

"Yeah, but like you said he has nothing to worry about." He leaned over so he could be closer to Hikaru as he whispered, "unless you have something you're hiding from us."

"I…" His finger nervously rubbed against the glass as he bit his lip. It looked like he wanted to spill something but there was still a barrier that was holding it back. "You know that you can tell me anything Hikaru, I won't judge. I'll still be your friend."

"No, you won't…" Hikaru breathed out, tears welling up in his eyes. "No one in our group will. Not even Kaoru…"

"You must've done something bad, huh?"

"Horrible…"

"Would you like to talk about it. I promise I won't tell Tamaki."

Hikaru looked back over to Kyoya and seemed to consider spilling everything to him, but soon his gaze went past him as if he saw something far more interesting than this conversation. He cleared his throat as he straightened his leather jacket.

"No thanks, I'm not feeling so good right now. I'm going to head to the bathroom."

Before Kyoya could try to persuade him to stay Hikaru rushed over towards the bathroom and out of sight. This interaction didn't go as planned, but Kyoya did get some important information. Hikaru was still in love with Haruhi, stated he had slept with her plenty of times but soon denied it, felt some sort of guilt when Kyoya brought up Tamaki and is hiding something that he felt like if he told everyone he would lose all of his friends.

"So," Kaoru joined Kyoya at the bar, now drinking a glass of water, "did he confess something?"

"Well, he confessed still having feelings for Haruhi. He felt guilty when I brought up Tamaki, also he said that if he told me why he was upset everyone would hate him. Oh, and when I asked him if he was trying to sleep with Haruhi he said he already had." Just like his twin brother, Kaoru almost spits out his drink and began coughing. "And when I repeated what he said he started doing what you're doing right now."

"Wait," Kaoru finally got out once his coughing died down, "Hikaru said he slept with Haruhi."

"Plenty of times."

"What?!"

"I know, that's where I'm a bit confused as well. After I questioned him about it he grew frantic about it and denied sleeping with her. He also said he knows Haruhi would never sleep with him because she's committed to Tamaki."

"That's good, that means we don't have to worry about him doing anything since he knows Haruhi is loyal to Tono." Kaoru smiled relieved. "Now we don't have to keep following and separating them anymore."

"I don't know, I still have a bad feeling in my gut. Especially since he's hiding something he knows will affect all of our friendships." He looked back over at the couch where the trio was sitting before and saw that it was empty. "Where's Haruhi?"

"Oh, she had to use the restroom. She said she wasn't feeling very well. I think the alcohol that Tono accidentally gave us started affecting her."

"Hmm," Kyoya glared over towards the bathrooms. "Hikaru said the same thing before going to the bathroom."

"I wouldn't worry about it Kyoya. Even if they're both drunk, Haruhi wouldn't do anything if Hikaru tried to make a pass at her."

Kyoya just hummed a reply, not taking his eyes off the bathroom. Minutes passed and now he was starting to grow impatient. What could they both be doing that would take this long? He checked the clock, watching as twenty minutes passed, then forty than an hour.

"That's it." He got up from his chair and marched to the bathroom, but once he opened the door to the single room men's room he saw that it was empty, and before he could even check the woman's, a woman who wasn't Haruhi walked out. Which meant that Haruhi wasn't here either.

 _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

 **Haruhi**

Haruhi slowly pried her eyes opened, the sunlight peeking through the curtains hitting her eyes, only worsening the already excruciating headache she already had. She let out a groan and tried to roll over onto her other side when something warm and firm stopped her. She turned her head to look beside her and grew shocked to see Hikaru sleeping peacefully beside her, his arms loosely wrapped around her bare waist as he had his body pressed up against hers, and even though she could only see from his torso up she hard was almost certain that he was nude under the covers, just like she was.

Well, there goes their plan to lay low during the trip. Not even a day after making the plan they've already drunkenly slept together and couldn't remember any of it. She knew that she should be disappointed in herself for breaking their promise for the trip, but right now she could care less and just wanted to be locked into his embrace until all the pain from her hangover went away.

Haruhi let out a long sigh and turned so she was facing Hikaru, snuggling her head on his chest and closed her eyes to try and fall back asleep. She heard Hikaru let out a soft yawn before pulling closer to him.

"Wait time is it?" Hikaru grumbled, probably in just as much, if not more, pain as Haruhi was.

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"That's a rare sight." Hikaru chuckled, brushing his fingers through her hair. "I'm usually the one who wants to stay in bed with you."

"My head hurts." She shoved her face further in his chest. "It feels like someone is drilling a screw in my brain."

"Yeah, me too. What even happened last night? It's all foggy after my fourth drink. I don't even really remember leaving the bar with you last night, or was it earlier this morning?"

Haruhi just shrugged. "I don't know." She opened her eyes again and looked up at him, seeing the small smile on his handsome face. "We're bad at keeping promises."

"Yeah, we are." He chortled, cupping her cheek with his hand. "But I don't mind it this time." He gave her a small, sweet chaste kiss on her lips. "I need to get back to my room before Kaoru notices I'm gone."

"No," Haruhi whined as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there, "just a few more minutes."

She gave him a look, pleading for him to stay in bed with her. But he also seemed to notice in her eyes what else she was asking for and he gave her a small smirk."

"Fine, but we'll have to be quick, and quiet."

He emphasized the word "quiet", making Haruhi scowl at him. "I can be quiet."

"Yeah, if I'm kissing you or covering your mouth. You remember all those times we almost got caught when your dad was getting complaints from your neigh-"

"You're such a-"

"Haruhi?" The couple froze and turned towards the door once they heard a knock accompanied by Tamaki's voice. "Are you awake? Can I come in? I want to plan what to do today with you so you can visit all the sites you want to visit."

The couple looked back at each other before backing at the door where Tamaki was waiting outside to be let in, not knowing that his girlfriend was in bed with another man on the other side.

 _'Aw shit.'_


	7. Chapter 7

"Get out!"

"Get out where?! We're in a hotel room on the fourth floor!"

"I don't know, but you just can't be in here!" Haruhi hissed as she literally pushed Hikaru towards the balcony door right after he got his pants on and shoved him outside.

"You gotta be kidding me?"

"Just hide out here until Tamaki leaves then we'll sneak you back to your room."

"But-"

"Haruhi, are you alright in there?" Tamaki knocked again. "I hear a lot of whispering."

"Yeah, I'm just uh… getting dressed real quick." She looked back at Hikaru as she grabbed the balcony door. "It'll just be just for a few minutes, ok? Then I'll sneak you back." Before Hikaru could say anything else, Tamaki knocked on the door again and Haruhi closed the balcony door. "Hold on, I'm almost done!"

Haruhi began frantically searching for her clothes, trying her best to ignore the needle stabbing pain that was in her head. Once she zipped up her pants and buttoned her blouse she made her way over to the door, running her fingers through her hair so it wouldn't look as much like a rats nest.

"Sorry," Haruhi apologized as she opened the door to greet her boyfriend. "I woke up feeling kind of sick. I didn't mean to make you wait so long."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tamaki chuckled embarrassedly. "I asked for virgin drinks the first round, but I guess the other rounds we got I forgot to ask them without alcohol." He looked at Haruhi up and down and seemed to grow concerned. "Are you sure you're alright? You look jittery as if you are nervous about something."

"I'm fine, I promise. I just have a small headache."

"But I thought-"

"So, what did you come all the way to my room for? Not that I mind. It's just we were out so late and I'd thought you would want everybody to rest up for a while since we drank a little too much."

"Oh, I do, but I wanted to discuss what I had planned for the day with you. May I come in?"

"Uh sure. Why not…"

Tamaki smiled as he entered Haruhi's room and she shut the door behind him. She obviously didn't have enough time to clean up after Hikaru and her… _'night of fun,'_ so she was praying that he wouldn't find anything suspicious or out of place.

"Wow, you must've had a rough night last night," Tamaki said as he saw how messy her room was. The covers were messily thrown over the bed and pillows were sprawled out all over the floor. The desk chair was tipped over with towels from the bathroom draped over it and was all away across the other side of the room as if someone had thrown it. She didn't even want to know what they did to make that happen.

"I guess I must be an aggressive drunk." Haruhi laughed out nervously. She then spotted Hikaru's jacket was on the floor outside the bathroom, and she panicked as it was right in the line of sight of Tamaki. She quickly grabbed his hand and lead him over to the bed. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, since we're here. My mom really wants to spend some time with you and get to know you better since we've been dating for a little over two years. Have a little girls' day as she put it."

Haruhi couldn't help the smile forming on her face. She had only met his mother a handful of times since she lived all the way out here in France, but every time they talked to her, she was the sweetest person. She would always compliment Haruhi and never seemed bored in whatever the conversation was. Just like how Tamaki was, and speaking of Tamaki, Anne-Sophie was so proud of everything that her son was doing that Tamaki couldn't help but admire her.

"What are you and the guys doing?"

"We're just going to hang around here for a bit. We've all been to France plenty of times, so there is nothing new here for us to see. This day is all about you." He gave her a small kiss on the head before giving her a loving smile. "Get some more rest and I'll come to get you around noon so we can meet up with my mom. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

He gave Haruhi a quick kiss before leaving her alone to get some more rest. Once the door clicked shut, Haruhi let out a small sigh. Thanking God that Tamaki hadn't suspected anything. With the hangover she was dealing with right now, she didn't know if she could keep up the lie of remaining faithful.

Remembering that Hikaru was still outside, she rushed over to the balcony door to let him back in.

"Sorry," Haruhi apologized as she let in a freezing Hikaru in. "I tried to speed things up as best as I could."

"All that matters is that he's gone now." Hikaru looked over at Haruhi curiously. "What did he want?"

"Just told me what he had planned for me today. Which was having a girls' day with his mom."

"A _'girls' day?'_ "

"He said those words, not me."

"When is he going to take you?"

"Around noon, so about four hours."

A mischievous smirk spread across his lips and he hooked his arm around her waist. "Then how about I do that request you wanted earlier while we wait?"

Haruhi placed a finger to his lips as he tried to kiss her and smirked at him, one that matched his before. "Tamaki said he wanted me to get some more rest and by what you're suggesting I won't be getting some rest." Haruhi teased.

"Since when have you listened to Tamaki?" Hikaru quipped back, moving her hand so she could kiss her knuckles. "You'll still have some time to rest after we're finished."

"But won't Kaoru wonder where you are?"

Hikaru let out a small chuckle. "You should already know that he probably thinks I hooked up with a random girl at the bar." He lowered his face to hers, his lips brushing against her own. Almost making Haruhi melt on the spot. "So, we won't have to worry about him. You know, if you can keep quiet that is."

His lips then encased hers before she could even protest and she surrounded herself to him. He was right, she could wait to rest later.

…

Haruhi straightened the skirt off her ruffled floral dress as she sat in the limo with Tamaki on the way to meet his mother. When Hikaru and she were done with their… _"morning exercises,"_ he returned to his room. Coming back about two hours later with Kaoru to give her a dress to wear for the meet up with Tamaki's mother. The dress was a beautiful white huipil maxi dress with small pink flowers covering the dress. She never was the biggest fan of dresses, but she loved this one, and she could tell that Tamaki did too, as well as Hikaru. He was the one who probably picked out the dress because he knew he would've loved to see her in it. He even whispered in her ear how hot she looked, and described in vivid detail of how the dress fit her just perfectly that she hit his arm and tried to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"So, where are you meeting your mom?" Haruhi asked.

"At a small bakery in the middle of town. It's a little hidden gem that my mom took me all the time to when she was healthy enough when I was little. It has amazing pastries that a person who's not even a fan of sweets will love."

"Are you going to stay for a bit?"

"I wish I could, but I have to get back to the guys as soon as possible. We need to discuss some things."

Haruhi furrowed her brows. "What do you need to talk to with the guys about that is so important that you can't spend some time with your mother?"

"I just need to discuss something about the future with them and don't worry about my mom. She already knows about it."

"Ok..?"

What was so important that he just had to rush back. Yes, she knew that this was supposed to be a "girls day" with his mom, but she would've thought that he would've loved to spend time with his mother. After not seeing her for a few months, but yet he said his mom knew what he was going to talk to the guys about, but why did he have to talk to them while she was away?

Haruhi just shook the thoughts away, trying to not let them bother her as they pulled up to the bakery. Like the gentleman that he is, Tamaki opened the door and offered a hand for her to take as she exited the limo.

"Aw Tamaki, Mon Ange. How have you been?" Anne-Sophie greeted Tamaki with a tight hug.

"Bonjour Maman, I've been great." He wrapped his arm around Haruhi. "I'm sure you remember my girlfriend Haruhi."

"How could I not remember my Tamaki's beautiful girlfriend?" She gave Haruhi a hug as well with a bright smile. "It's so nice to see you again dear. I'm so excited about our girls' day."

"Yeah, me too." Haruhi breathed out as it was beginning to grow difficult to breathe by how tight Anne-Sophie's hug was.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Tamaki gave his mom one last hug before giving Haruhi a quick kiss. "I'll pick you up in a few hours. Have fun."

She gave him a smile. "I will."

…

"So, how are you enjoying your time in France?" Anne-Sophie asked as she looked at some chives before putting them in her basket.

Since she knew from Tamaki that Haruhi wasn't the biggest fan of shopping unless it was for food or anything she needed. So their first stop was at the famous market to pick up some ingredients for dinner.

"It's actually been quite amazing," Haruhi replied. "Tamaki always mentioned how he always wanted to take me to where he grew up. I'm just amazed by how beautiful everything is."

"It's way better in person than pictures on the internet, right?" Anne-Sophie chuckled, which Haruhi agreed to. "Even though I wish Tamaki could stay as close to me as possible, I'm just glad that he's happy." She gave Haruhi a sweet smile. "And I have you and your friends to thank. When he was under all that stress with the family business you all helped him get through it and even got him to see me after so many years. Normal friends wouldn't have done that, so I'm glad that he has all you guys. Especially you."

"Me?"

"Yes," she began looking at all the produce as they kept walking. "As you probably know, Tamaki's father was already married when we first met. It might've been an arranged marriage and neither of them loved each other, but through his mother's eyes that didn't matter. So, I was technically his mistress but it didn't matter since we were both in love. The only thing I was worried about was if our relationship drama would affect Tamaki's view on love in the future." She gave Haruhi another smile. "But as I can see that didn't happen. I'm just glad he has a wonderful girlfriend like you. I know you would never hurt him."

Anne-Sophie walked off to look at some more produce, leaving Haruhi standing where she was. Awash of guilt washing over her. She really did love Tamaki, and never wanted to lose him...but she also didn't want to lose Hikaru…

 _'Why do my feelings have to be so complicated?'_

She heard her phone vibrate in her bag and she took it out to see that Hikaru had texted her.

 _'So, how's your girls' day going so far? Miss you ;)'_

Haruhi smiled down at her phone and quickly responded to him before heading back over to Anne-Sophie.

* * *

Hikaru

Hikaru smiled at the messages that he was exchanging with Haruhi. When Tamaki had returned, he loaded everyone into the limo to have some brunch at a local restaurant. As the club members were chatting to themselves, Hikaru had his phone in his lap as he texted Haruhi. She might've been hanging out with Tamaki's mother, but that didn't mean he couldn't text her.

He then suddenly got a text from his brother that said, _'How about you stop texting whatever girl you're talking to and join the conversation?'_

Hikaru just rolled his eyes before shoving his phone in his pocket and began listening to whatever conversation they were having.

"So, you guys are probably wondering why I had you all go out with me while Haruhi is with my mom."

"I just thought you were buying us all breakfast," Hikaru said.

"That, but I also have a huge announcement to make." He looked over at Kyoya with a huge smile, and Hikaru couldn't help but notice that Kyoya was smiling as well as he motioned with his head for Tamaki to tell. "I'm planning on asking Haruhi to marry me."

Hearing that, Hikaru felt like his heart just stopped as the other hosts were congratulating him.

 _'No, this can't be…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I had you all waiting. Despite having a lot of schooling and work, I just had a lot of writer's block. Also, if you had noticed I decided to no longer make this story based on Hikaru's POV like my other stories. If you remember in the first chapter I did, but since then that was the only Hikaru POV I had until then, so to make it less confusing I decided to change that. I will edit it out of the first chapter later on when I have time.**

 **Anyway, thanks for staying with me. I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow and Review. Until next 1957**


End file.
